


Realize

by minayuri



Series: Visions of Passion [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Banter, Bottom Julian Bashir, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Kissing, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Elim Garak, POV First Person, POV Julian Bashir, Public Display of Affection, References to Canon, Romantic Fluff, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Tailoring, Teasing, Top Elim Garak, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minayuri/pseuds/minayuri
Summary: Julian ruminates over his long relationship with his closest friend, Garak, over the years. The two men look into themselves and the other in their recollections. Past desires are reawakened and they make the choice to go to the next stage.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Visions of Passion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792237
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36





	1. Reminiscence: Part I-Julian Bashir

_“So, my dear Doctor – does this feel nice or would you like it a little firmer perhaps?”_

_The glorious sensation of a grey hand grasping me in such an intimate manner._

_Heated, intense azure eyes staring deep into my own._

_A wicked, sensual grin gracing his visage._

_Beautiful, elegant scales adorning naked grey skin._

_The feeling of textured ridges on my fingertips._

_An erotic, crooning voice caressing my ear as he was stroking me faster and faster. Just before he lowers down to take me in his mouth._

_“Oh yes, oh god yes!”_

“Oh Garak!!”

I came with a shout, lying on my bed all disheveled with my right hand covered in my own come. My eyes fluttered, attempting to collect myself. The top of my blue pajamas – unbuttoned and the bottoms pulled down mid-thigh alongside the white briefs. A sheen of sweat covered my exposed skin.

A wet dream.

It’s been a long time since I had one of those about Garak.

Ever since we started to spend time together again, engaging in exuberant conversation over lunch – Garak looks at me with that jovial expression I was always so fond of. 

Old desires I once had were starting to resurface.

_“Tell me, Doctor, what is it exactly about this situation that’s making you smile?”_

_“You, Garak.”_

I could easily recall that time from my eidetic memory, my face flushed thinking about the flirtatious glances I cast at Garak during that emergency situation on the station.

Pushing sweaty hair aside, getting up to use the sonic shower – I looked towards the chronometer, it was 0100. Then towards Kukalaka, sitting on his perch.

“I’m having a restless night, old chum.” I say to my treasured teddy bear.

Restless night indeed, fantasizing about Garak again. 

Going into the bathroom, I strip down and throw everything into a basket. Stepping into the sonic shower, turning it on, cleaning off the sweat and semen clinging to my skin.

The first time it happened was after I first met Garak – his alluring, honeyed voice haunting my dreams.

That hungry smile the Cardassian directed my way across the table at the Replimat, the feeling of those broad hands touching my shoulders – as if Garak was setting his claim on me in some way.

That first encounter was something I could never forget.

_“I’m so glad to have made such an interesting new friend today.”_

Excited, I hotly declared to everyone in Ops about being approached by the alleged Cardassian spy.

Foolish.

Naïve.

Impetuous.

I wanted to impress everyone back then, but in my enthusiasm – all I managed to do was embarrass myself.

When I lay in bed that night, thoughts of my encounter with Garak flooded my mind that led to having a lurid dream. The fantasy soon became sexual.

Why was I having these feelings for someone I barely knew? What was it about the supposed plain, simple tailor that had such power over me?

The air of mystery and intrigue had a role in my newfound fascination with the exiled Cardassian tailor, but so did his dominant nature. On the other hand, it unnerved me.

I often questioned why it was me that he chose.

Certainly not to pry Federation secrets out of me as I originally thought. The clever man was more than capable of obtaining whatever information he wanted on his own. There was only one other answer.

Attraction.

Yes, that was it. It had to be. Garak found me attractive. 

A part of me held an attraction for Garak then.

An attraction that always remained with me and has grown.

After the Tahna Los incident, I continued associating with Garak – agreeing to have weekly lunches.

All those times Garak sat there, listening to me prattle on about all my interests and how excited I would get when telling him about whatever fun things I did – like a rousing tennis game. He was the only one that didn’t find me obnoxious like the others. He became my mentor, imparting his wisdom and guidance. Garak taught me much in our “little get-togethers” as he called it. 

Garak often laced our conversations with double entendres, some had me shifting in my seat.

We also did a cultural exchange with one another, sharing literary works and the like.

Sometimes, I turned off my Universal Translator to practice my Kardasi – doing my best to not butcher Garak’s beautiful language. 

Throughout our literary and philosophical debates, brimming with so much impassioned exuberance – I always felt a rush of excitement in the thrill of parrying back Garak’s arguments with my own counter-arguments. It felt like a fencing match – our oratory prowess as a weapon.

I remember the way Garak’s intense azure eyes had gotten when he espoused the importance of duty to the State in those awful Cardassian novels and the predictable enigma tales he had me read.

Yes, I disliked _“Meditations on a Crimson Shadow”_ and that enigma tale Garak had given me for my 30th birthday.

Garak was just as ardent vocalizing the numerous flaws he found in a majority of Human literature – I vehemently expressed my disagreements.

I smile thinking about those lunch dates when those discussions grew heated. I now understand it’s Cardassian-style flirting.

Turning off the sonic shower, I grabbed a towel nearest to me to dry myself off. I walked out for the dresser drawer to grab another pair of underwear, a dark blue silk tank top, with matching drawstring trousers. Garak made these for me years ago, saying this was more attractive-looking on me than those pajamas I normally wear.

Walking back to bed, I wipe off the traces of come with some tissues that I keep in the small bedside drawer. Making a perfunctory inspection of the carpeted floor, I notice none to be found. Climbing back into bed, I try to get back to sleep.

My thoughts recall back to the degradation of Garak’s cranial implant. It was the turning point for us. 

The device was given to him by the Obsidian Order’s former head, Enabran Tain. Originally it was used as a means to make him resistant to torture, but he’d been using it to counter the pain of his exile and it was never meant for continuous use. I learned Garak had been an operative of the Obsidian Order.

There had been numerous revelations in the wake of this incident. 

He was suffering greatly, it pained me to see him in such agony – both physical and mental.

As Garak’s situation became even more grim, I was at a loss. Time was running out for him – it would’ve taken weeks to synthesize Cardassian leukocytes and I wasn’t able to with my limited knowledge of Cardassian biochemistry. There was only one recourse left open. 

I went to the Arawath Colony, knowing I was taking a huge gamble seeking out Tain, it was the only option to save Garak’s life. After my terse conversation with the man, I left with a bitter sensation in my mouth. To say that he missed Garak, even as he stated that he wanted him to live a long, miserable life surrounded by people who hate him, knowing he’ll never come home again – it makes me upset thinking about it, even now. 

At the Replimat afterwards, I sat there contemplating the past ten days – Garak showed up, seemingly like his old self. I still had much to ask him; he was being ambiguous as usual. 

_“What I want to know is of all the stories you told me, which ones were true and which one’s weren’t?”_

_“My dear Doctor, they’re all true.”_

_“Even the lies?”_

_“Especially the lies.”_

We had grown closer after that, so did my affections for Garak.

Everything began to change as time went on.

Remembering that moment I shot Garak in the Holosuite made my heart clench.

It pained me to do so, but I couldn’t risk the lives of Captain Sisko and the others.

When my friendship with Miles flourished and began spending so much time with each other – leaving barely much for Garak made tears fall from my eyes.

What kind of friend was I to do such a thing? Garak’s been a lonely man in his long exile with hardly any friends aside from me and Ziyal, possibly even Odo – given they share breakfast with one another from time to time. Admittedly, when Garak and Ziyal had grown closer…I felt jealous. Those feelings were present when they made eye contact with one another. 

Recounting what Garak tried to do while the captain, Odo, and I were down on the surface of the Founders home-world was a painful memory I try not to think about anymore.

He had his reasons; at the time I couldn’t fathom them. 

I tried to go visit Garak when he was imprisoned, but always lost my nerve. I was afraid of what I could say without it coming across either as overly sentimental or condescending that would offend him. When he was released, I did see him for our lunches again although not as often as before – with an occasional chat here and there. It didn’t feel the same as it once did.

My thoughts drift to what recently occurred at the Dominion internment camp.

Cardassia had become an ally of the Dominion. Garak looked back to me as the Cardassian prisoners were granted permission to leave – I looked at him in return as if to say…go, be free, go wherever you want. Garak was singled out and had to remain as a prisoner.

Garak permitted me to sit in on the private conversation as he spoke to Enabran Tain one last time, I saw a familiar side to him at that moment, a man seeking absolution – this time from his long-time mentor, his father.

Back when Garak told me the third tale behind his exile in the Infirmary – he sought forgiveness then.

_“I need to know that someone forgives me.”_

Taking his raised hand in my own, I responded.

_“I forgive you…for whatever it is you did.”_

_“Thank you, Doctor. That’s most kind.”_

Would Garak ever find it within himself to forgive me?

Garak also put himself under serious strain with his claustrophobia to modify that transmitter to contact the runabout in orbit over the internment camp. He was so courageous despite the harrowing circumstances he was putting himself through. 

Garak has offered so much in giving me a sustaining friendship over the years. I was derailing it with my doubts and insecurities.

On the way back to the station, I resolved to set things right between us – to never take my bond with Garak for granted again. We talked in private, saying what needed to be said. We were able to converse amiably for the rest of the journey. I told Garak my desire to spend quality time with him over lunch. The warm smile he had on his face brought me back to the time I had given him the Delavian chocolates at the docking ring. 

The moment I met with Garak for lunch two days after returning to DS9, seeing the elation on his face – my heart felt a certain warmth. It was the first in a long time I had seen Garak look so happy. 

I tried to not rush through lunch as I typically did, just so I could enjoy Garak’s company and immerse myself in our conversation. He took notice and seemed pleased. We went back to his shop afterwards. Garak lifted his palm, instructing me to do the same – telling me it’s a traditional Cardassian expression of affection. I pressed my palm to his, looking deep into his eyes.

What an incredible feeling it was!

Things seemed to be going well for me, I was thrilled to be selected to serve as a template for a new LMH program…until my father and mother came to DS9.

I had a contentious visit with my parents with their ill-timed arrival to the station. With the fallout of my genetic augmented status coming out into the open, it nearly cost me everything.

I was so afraid of how Garak would react to me being genetically enhanced, keeping a huge secret about myself for so many years. How would he interpret all of our past conversations now?

When it came to opening up to Garak about my genetic enhancements, anxiety built in my stomach.

Fear of being called a freak or some other slur.

Fear of being hated.

Fear of rejection.

Garak managed to surprise me as he usually did.

I told him everything about my childhood as Jules, a little boy my father thought was broken and needed fixing – making the choice to take me to Adigeon Prime. Being told to be smart, but not too smart. When I learned of my augmentations when I was fifteen, my world changed. I felt betrayed. 

I’ve had to moderate myself for years, just so no one would be suspicious. Over time, I grew sick and tired of it all. It was aggravating! 

I lamented how augments like me are viewed in the Federation.

The feelings of self-loathing crept up.

Eventually, I broke down in tears – expressing my disillusionment with the damned hubris of my father who sacrificed who I was before, who never gave me a chance. I was equally disappointed by my mother who stood by as an accomplice, saying it was all done out of love – what a fucking lie! 

Suddenly, I was pulled into Garak’s embrace – for the first time.

He held me in his arms, comforting me as he spoke reassuring words.

My own arms soon latched around him.

I relished the feeling of those strong arms holding me, his pleasant voice, and calming heartbeat.

Needless to say, I was ever grateful for Garak’s support and friendship when I needed it most. 

Now, I want more.

Thinking about Garak and being in close proximity with him has always made my heart throb. When it came to Garak, I struggled with my platonic and romantic feelings for him for years.

There had been several occasions where my feelings for Garak went beyond friendship.

In the height of the crisis with his cranial implant, the Dominion simulation when Garak died in my arms, my anxiety when Garak’s shop blew up then later when he was away from the station with Odo, and a host of other instances I keenly remember.

I was too oblivious to decipher those feelings in the past – now I could.

In the past, I had a blissful romance with Palis Delon. We were even engaged to be married – however, unfortunate circumstances led to us breaking off our engagement.

That fling with Ensign Melora Pazlar was a mistake.

My infatuation with Jadzia was futile, I long accepted the fact we are better off just as friends.

The few relationships with women I had over the years ended in abject failure – neither had been particularly satisfying. Miles even tried to set me on a blind date a few months back I had no interest in. 

I’ve been in love with Garak for god knows how long. He’s been the one person I’ve had the most meaningful and fulfilling relationship with.

Despite the lies, his deceptive games, the obfuscation, his cynicism – all the confounding things about Elim Garak that managed to challenge my augmented brain in a way no one else has ever managed to accomplish.

With a vexing sigh, something Garak said at the internment camp still nagged at me.

_“Let this be a lesson to you Doctor. Sentiment is the greatest weakness of all.”_

Shaking my head, enough doubting – I’ve come to a decision. It’s now or never.

I look towards Kukalaka once more.

“Tomorrow, I’m telling Garak that I want to advance our relationship beyond friendship.”

It’s time to look into updating my wardrobe anyway, I’ll make a surprise visit to Garak’s shop in the lull before closing time to try on a couple of new outfits. Then, I’ll make my move.

Yawning, tiredness coming over me as I rubbed my eyes. I need to get a few hours of rest so I could focus on work in the Infirmary in the coming hours.

Pulling the covers over myself, I think of Garak cuddling close to me as I drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER- Garak makes his own reflections, of himself and his relationship with Julian, coming to a decision.
> 
> The most gracious thanks as always to my wonderful beta, [Syaunei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syaunei/pseuds/Syaunei) for all her great support and amazing friendship.
> 
> This takes place post-episode _"Dr Bashir, I Presume"_.


	2. Reminiscence: Part II-Elim Garak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak shares his own reflections on himself and Julian, their relationship over the years, and of repressed desires he longs to break free.

_“Please, Garak, go deeper...harder.”_

_The look of darkened, lust-filled hazel eyes._

_Flushed cheeks._

_Parted, full pink lips._

_Sensual, sweet moaning._

_A luscious, naked golden-bronze body lying below me on a bed of silk sheets._

_Chest rising and falling with each heaving breath._

_His svelte legs wrapped around my waist._

_“As you wish, my beautiful Julian.” I growl in my desire, driving into Julian with swift, staccato thrusts as his impassioned cries rise in pitch._

Standing in my sonic shower, I was taking care of my carnal need and pumping in rapid strokes. My thoughts on my beautiful doctor, making him mine at last. It’s been such a long time since I last had sexual fantasies of him.

Yesterday, Doctor Bashir and I had an enjoyable lunch date. Seeing the dear Doctor’s beautiful, glimmering hazel eyes and bright smile across the table as he chatted away always made my heart soar. I felt old, long-buried desires resurfacing again.

Last night had been a restless one for me, dreaming of my dear Doctor - seeing his treasured smile as I held him close to me, feeding each other Delavian chocolates. We would kiss, gently at first - then they grew more heated. Eventually, our clothes would be scattered on the floor. Julian gazing at me suggestively, licking those luscious lips of his seductively.

I want him under me, to fuck him until his throat is raw from crying out his pleasure.

Unleashing a howl that resonated in the back of my throat, I orgasmed with a lust-filled cry of Julian’s name. The thick stream of come hits the floor of the shower, going down the drain.

I spent a few moments more in the sonic shower before getting out.

After drying myself, I put on a bathrobe before exiting the bathroom. I browse through my closet to pick out an outfit to wear for the day.

My thoughts drift again to the beguiling Human of mine.

It’s been so long since I had lascivious thoughts about my dear Doctor. He’s even more desirable now than ever.

I had long been attracted to Doctor Bashir, ever since I first saw the young man when he first arrived on the station five years ago. He stood out among the flood of Starfleet personnel that were coming in droves. The absolute vision of the boyish-looking CMO, flashing his bright smile and the gleam in his eyes as he explored the Promenade – I became enchanted by the sight. 

I made it my goal to make contact with Doctor Julian Subatoi Bashir the moment I saw him. When we met at the Replimat that fateful day, my attraction to him grew ten-fold.

In my introductory conversation with Doctor Bashir, I noted the beautiful boy’s anxiety with his body language. The way he swatted at those flowers on the table was rather adorable, I must say. 

_“Some people say that you remained on DS9 as the eyes and ears of your fellow Cardassians.”_

I felt the doctor’s apparent spy fetish could be used to my advantage in seducing him.

_“I have a clothing shop nearby. If you should require any apparel or simply wish, as I do, for a bit of enjoyable company now and then, I’m at your disposal doctor.”_

Having a casual arrangement with each other would be quite pleasurable.

Sex was all I desired from the beautiful doctor, for him to come to my shop – where I’d have nice clothes for him to try on before making my move. I stood behind him, intimately placing my hands on his shoulders.

Alas, he was oblivious in picking up on my signals. 

In the privacy of my quarters, my mind ran wild with rampant sexual fantasies of Julian.

At times, I shocked myself at how intense some of those fantasies had become.

Whenever the dear Doctor wore that silver-colored, pathetic excuse for athletic wear; the tailor in me thought the whole look on him was in poor taste – however my libido reacted seeing him in it.

In fact, most of his fashion tastes were atrocious. I set out to rectify that with any chance I got.

Once getting dressed for the day, I headed to the replicator to get some breakfast.

I pulled out my plate of taspar eggs with yamok sauce and a mug of hot red leaf tea from the replicator and walked over to sit at the dining table. 

I continue ruminating over the relationship I shared with Julian as I ate.

Of my observations on young Doctor Bashir, he had a less than stellar reputation among his colleagues. He was also quite naïve and lacked subtlety. I felt he could benefit from mentoring and guidance. Had no one in his life taken him in hand to nurture him properly?

Also, I took the time to educate the young man on Cardassian history, civics, culture, and language in our little get-togethers. I found it amusing, yet darling when he tried to speak Kardasi properly as he lacked the vocal structure Cardassians possess. 

The doctor got a first-hand experience on how Cardassian society operates during the war orphan situation. He was also quite eager when I taught him basic surveillance techniques.

Doctor Bashir, in turn, shared the vast history and culture of Humankind. I found certain topics within Human history worthy of discussion over lunch. The music compositions he shared with me were quite fascinating to listen to. When it came to their literature, I was a relentless critic.

Still to this day, I find nothing of value in Shakespeare’s works. As much of a farce _“Julius Caesar”_ was, _“Hamlet”_ was even worse.

It was a rarity that I found something of value in Human literature, as in the case when the doctor had once shared George Orwell’s _“1984”_ with me to read. We had an informative discussion on the parallels of Cardassian society to that of Oceania.

In the arena of our lunchtime debates, I was quite impressed with Julian’s sharp wit and his ability to engage when he made his vociferous arguments. The dear doctor had a tendency to voice his misguided, prejudiced Federation-induced ideals that had been ingrained into him for the most part in our discussions.

I still remember Julian’s failure to grasp the very essence of “The Never-Ending Sacrifice” as with every other piece of Cardassia’s greatest literary classics I have shared with him.

_“None of his characters really come alive. There’s more to life than duty to the State.”_

Things between us began to shift when my cranial implant malfunctioned, reaching the apex of my dependence on the device. In those ten days, Julian had seen a side of me that should have revolted him enough to shun me entirely! 

Even as I exposed him to what I was capable of as an operative of the Obsidian Order as the top protégé of Enabran Tain, the atrocities I had committed. 

Even as I said cruel things to him. 

_“I hate this place and I hate you.”_

What unwavering perseverance he had! 

Regardless of the smug Federation sympathy that I loathe, it can’t be argued that my dear Doctor’s steadfast resolve towards a dying, exiled Cardassian like me was astonishing. 

He took a major risk going to the Arawath Colony to seek out Tain. Julian had gone to extraordinary lengths to save my life.

My feelings for the doctor evolved into something more after that. I wanted to express them, yet the voice of Tain hung like an oppressive shroud over my mind, castigating me over my growing sentiment towards him.

Being in the dear Doctor’s company, to see that bright smile of his every time I saw him made my languishing days of exile on this god-forsaken station a little more tolerable – made the mediocre food served here taste a bit better.

When Tain had offered me a chance to redeem myself that time I was away from the station with Constable Odo, I gladly took it. If it meant that I could be freed of my exile and return to Cardassia. How would have it gone had Julian been there instead of Odo? Tain would’ve been highly ecstatic to test my resolve and loyalty by having me torture the sole friend I had for information. I had dreadful nightmares about it after returning to the station – of Tain taking perverse delight in me torturing Julian. 

It sickened me once the nightmare version of myself took advantage of Julian. 

It took quite a lot out of me to not let my anguish over my nightmares show in front of him.

Our relationship was tested further in the times ahead.

I recall vividly how agitated he was when I barged into his precious Holosuite that time he was running that ridiculous spy program of his.

_“Don’t worry doctor, we’re going to have a wonderful time. After all, what could possibly go wrong?”_

The doctor was about to get a crash course on fantasy versus reality, that not all things play out in accordance with those insipid spy novels he reads.

He was tested thoroughly late into the game, to either hold onto his idealism or do what had to be done to save his colleagues as I was prepared to walk out – to cut our losses.

The cracks began to surface in the wake of that incident in the Holosuite. As proud as I was that he had taken the initiative in what he had to do, he backed off. I sat at the bar contemplating it all, brooding over the direction our relationship was now taking.

Then there was Julian’s thriving friendship with Chief O’Brien.

Ever since Julian started to spend so much time with the station’s chief engineer in the Holosuites for hours on end, Quark’s Bar for drinks and games of darts, and even at the Chief’s quarters – I couldn’t help but feel jealous…and lonely.

Regardless of the lady friends Julian associated with or that puerile infatuation he once had with Lieutenant Commander Dax – O’Brien was my sole obstacle.

When I met Tora Ziyal, the half-Bajoran, half-Cardassian daughter of Gul Dukat, I was glad to have the company of a fellow Cardassian again after so long. The young lady developed quite an infatuation with me, but I didn’t feel the same way towards her.

With the genocide attempt I made, with no regard for Julian’s life – those six months I spent confined to a cell as punishment, at times I thought the doctor had shut me off completely. That I’d done something he could never forgive. He never came to see me at that time, part of me could understand why.

When I was at last released, the time I spent with the doctor was not as it once was, only seeing each other for lunch every two weeks and an occasional chat whenever we caught sight of each other. Then things started to pick up again. What we once shared in the past seemed to be on the mend. 

Something felt off, I could sense it. I had my suspicions hanging in the back of my mind. 

When Commander Worf and I were taken prisoner – dragged to that harsh Dominion internment camp and saw the doctor there, the real one, meant that the one I had been spending time with for a month was a Changeling. In what I had to go through in that cursed place, Julian’s presence was one thing that kept me going, he was there to support me. I could only hope that we could truly mend things between us when we returned to the station.

While making the journey back to Deep Space Nine on the runabout, Julian put a hand on my shoulder.

He was the first to speak as he sat down on a chair, it was refreshing to hear him open up to me after so long. We talked about many things – some unpleasant, but they had to be addressed so we could move forward.

We continued talking with each other, regardless of all the grumbling Worf made. I was pleased to hear my dear Doctor expressing his desire to have lunch with me – and his undivided attention.

When we returned, I knew I had something to look forward to.

I knew how Ziyal felt about me and had to make my feelings for Julian clear to her.

She was disappointed, but she had to know that even before she came here that I held affections for Doctor Bashir and that I still did.

It was two days after our return that we met for lunch. I was ecstatic to be able to relish in Julian’s delightful companionship again as we shared quality time with each other after so long. I took notice of the Doctor attempting not to rush through his meal as he typically did. It felt good to see Julian gazing at me with that dazzling smile I adored.

It was a new beginning for us.

Julian walked back with me to my shop, his hand pressed to my back in a friendly gesture. Before parting ways for the time being, I pressed palms with Julian the first time that day – it was incredible.

Just when things looked like they were settling for my dear Doctor as he was getting back into his routine on the station…the revelation of his status as a genetic augment had come to light.

Between the work he was doing with Doctor Zimmerman, the untimely visit of his parents, and what he was going through when his augmented status came out – we didn’t see much of each other.

The thoughts of losing Julian if Starfleet chose to strip him of his rank and commission had me on edge. Just when the two of us were getting on a better path in our renewed friendship!

After all that was said and done, Julian came to visit me in my quarters with a pained expression on his face. 

I could sense the fears he had.

To think I would utterly reject him – to think less of him when I learned about his genetic enhancements is unfathomable. I was highly impressed that Julian was able to conceal a secret like that about himself and assured him of that. 

I listened to Julian tell the story of his childhood as Jules, the name he used to call himself – of the frustration that his father had with him in his slow development that led to the decision to use genetic enhancements on him. 

Julian was relegated to his father’s hubris as much as I was to Tain’s. He continued on with his story.

On Cardassia, it’s a mandate for parents to properly nurture their offspring so that they become productive citizens of the State – regardless of the progress of their development. 

Richard and Amsha Bashir failed in their duty, taking shortcuts with Julian.

The doctor agonized what people like him are subjected to in the Federation, the prejudice they face.

He despised what had been done to him. It tore at me to hear my dear Doctor denouncing himself as a fake. I told him the only fake was that creature who had taken on his appearance.

Soon, the well of his emotions overwhelmed him – as if he had been holding them back for far too long.

Seeing Julian break down in tears, to see him anguished like that made my heart tighten. Without a second thought, I pulled my dear Doctor in my arms and held him – reassuring him.

He grasped onto me tightly, his head pressed against my chest.

I loved the feeling of having Julian in my arms that first time, as I comforted him – all I could think of was how I desired to hold him always…to kiss his lips and so much more.

Julian stayed within my embrace until he calmed down.

My only prior romantic attachment had been with Palandine – who was a fellow student at the Bamarren Institute for State Intelligence. It wasn’t until many years later that we had an illicit affair while she was still enjoined to Barkan Lokar. 

What developed between us destroyed my career in the Obsidian Order.

Being sentimental over someone was a weakness I could never afford as an operative – even in exile.

Damn the risks, they no longer hold governance over me.

I longed to take Julian as my lover and wanted him for years, I’ve held back for far too long. 

Yes, I will make Julian Bashir mine at last. 

Soon, very soon, my dear Doctor.

I looked up at the chronometer - time to head to my shop for the day’s work.

I’ll have to see what I have available in my shop and convince my dear Doctor to come in for a private fitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER-Garak gets his surprise visit from Julian at his shop and the doctor tries on a couple of new outfits. The game of seduction soon sets in motion.
> 
> The most gracious thanks as always to my wonderful beta, [Syaunei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syaunei/pseuds/Syaunei) for all her great support and amazing friendship.
> 
> Includes references to Andrew J. Robinson's "A Stitch in Time".


	3. Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian comes into Garak’s shop for a couple of new outfits…and something more.

After finishing his shift in the Infirmary in the late afternoon, Julian headed towards Garak’s shop before closing time. As he was nearing his friend’s shop, he felt anxiety creeping in again – this time for an entirely different reason. 

While he did want to acquire a couple of new outfits for himself, what he truly wanted was Garak.

His desire to confess his true feelings to Garak made Julian feel more on edge than opening up about his enhancements had been. Julian hoped the timing was right to express his love and desire for the Cardassian tailor. 

_Will Garak return my affections?_

Julian’s heart rate accelerated slightly and the palms of his hands sweated. He rubbed his hands on the sleeves of his uniform.

_Calm yourself Julian, you know Garak’s been giving off signals for years. He wants you as much as you want him._

A few more steps and he arrived at Garak’s Clothiers. 

Taking a gulp, Julian peered inside the shop to ensure that no one else was there – seeing Garak tidying up a bit. He closed his eyes briefly, taking some calming breaths. Finding his confidence after a few moments, Julian walked inside. 

Garak looked up from what he was doing, seeing his dearest friend approaching him.

“Hi Garak.” Julian spoke with a wide smile.

“Oh! Welcome, my dear Doctor. What a surprise! I was planning to go by the Infirmary to ask you to join me for dinner after closing up for the evening.” Garak said pleasantly. 

“Well, I got to you first.” Julian responded playfully. “I’m in need of a new suit and a casual outfit, so I was hoping you’d be able to fit me in before you close the shop.”

“Why certainly, Doctor! When I had time to spare, glancing through some of the selections I have, I said to myself – these would look most flattering on Doctor Bashir.”

“So, what do you have in mind, Garak?” Julian queried with a bit of a flirtatious tone.

“Well, why don’t you come with me and I’ll show you.” Garak grinned, raising an eye ridge – placing his hand on the small of Julian’s back to lead him to a fitting room.

“Wait right inside here and I’ll be with you momentarily.”

Julian walked inside the proffered fitting room while Garak decided to close up for his private fitting session with Doctor Bashir.

_This is a perfect setting to stage this seduction at long last. My dear Doctor accelerated the time table significantly._

Garak dimmed the lights to how he had it when he had Julian come to his shop that first time under the pretense of “buying a new suit”. He locked up the shop’s entrance so there wouldn’t be any disturbances. He activated the feature on the panel to tint the windows.

Next, he headed to a storage space – where a neatly folded pair of ivory Egyptian cotton trousers hung next to a soft, beautiful cobalt blue silk shirt on a rack. The Cardassian thought the two items would pair well with one another and look gorgeous on Julian. Next, he grabbed a dark blue three-piece suit with a white dress shirt, a matching pinstripe tie, and a belt.

Garak walked back to the fitting room where Julian was waiting. As he opened the curtain of the dressing room, what he saw when he entered made him breathless for a moment.

Julian had unzipped the undershirt of his uniform, exposing that alluring throat and collarbone. With as warm as the shop was, a slight sheen of sweat coated his stunning golden-bronze skin. Looking at the young doctor’s visage in the mirror, there was a sensual quality in those enchanting hazel eyes. 

Garak resisted the urge to lick his lips.

The Cardassian could see the real reason behind Julian’s visit to his shop.

_All in due time, my dear Doctor. Patience has its rewards._

“First, we’ll have you try on a casual ensemble, Doctor.” Garak spoke, all business – placing all the items on a rack attached to the wall.

As Julian was unfastening his uniform, he was tempted to do an enticing striptease – deciding against it this early on. He wanted this seduction to be perfect, best not to rush into it.

Garak stood there watching Julian, outwardly he kept up the appearance of professionalism – inwardly was a completely different matter.

_To think that it’s just a matter of time before my hands at last be able to touch that gorgeous body of his._

He gave a capricious grin towards Garak when he tossed the turquoise undershirt in the basket.

Garak’s own facial expression was indifferent, waiting for Julian to remove the utilitarian uniform jumpsuit.

Nothing could prepare Garak for what he saw when Julian pulled off the jumpsuit.

Julian smirked to himself as he elected to wear a pair of black form-fitting underwear instead of his Starfleet-issued briefs. It showed off his pert bum quite nicely.

The sight of that luscious arse in such a scanty garment made his breath hitch, eyes dilate, and his ajan pulsate.

_Just how long will you be able to hold onto your composure, Garak? How long will it be before your hands are all over me?_

Julian set aside his uniform jumpsuit.

“Now let’s see how you’ll look in the shirt and trousers, my dear Doctor.” Garak spoke as he unbuttoned the shirt.

“It certainly will look quite fetching on me.” Julian responded with a tinge of flirtatiousness.

“I always want you to look your absolute finest.” Garak’s voice dropped to a low, sensual tone – now standing behind Julian.

Julian fought to keep his libido under control with Garak’s close proximity and that arousing voice making his body react.

“Spread your arms out a little further, Doctor.” Garak told Julian, placing the slender arms through the sleeves of the shirt.

_Relax, Julian. I can’t rush through to the main event, no matter how much I want to._

The Cardassian tailor’s deft fingers buttoned the soft shirt from the bottom upwards, leaving a couple loose to leave that delicious throat and collarbone exposed. 

“Now, let’s see how those trousers fit you, my dear Doctor.” Garak handed Julian the ivory-colored trousers for Julian to put on – with an affable tone in his voice as if they were engaged in a conversation on the Promenade.

“How was business today, Garak?” Julian asked as he put the trousers on.

“It was quite productive. Several customers came in need of alterations. A couple of them requested my services to design new casual wear. Speaking of which, I have design concepts I’d like to share with you for next time.”

“Of course, I’d like that.” Julian responded – tucking in the shirt and zipping up the trousers.

“And your day, Doctor?” The Cardassian queried, an eye-ridge raised.

“It went well – you know the usual routine I have in the Infirmary when no emergency situations arise.” 

“That’s good, Doctor. Now stand still for the moment.” Garak made his inspection, liking how the trousers made his legs look – the way his pert arse appeared to be beckoning for his touch.

_What a delicious sight Julian makes._

Garak’s eyes then looked down his calves, making a mental note to hem the trousers slightly.

“Wait here for another moment while I get two pairs of shoes, take the time to admire yourself.” Garak flashed a handsome smile at Julian as he walked out of the dressing room, making the doctor blush a little.

Julian looked at himself striking various poses in the mirror, liking how the outfit looked on him – how the fabrics of both items felt against his skin.

_This does look lovely on me; the shirt is beautiful and the trousers are comfortable._

Garak came back in with two shoe boxes in hand, one designated for his casual outfit and the other for the suit. He set the boxes aside on a shelf space.

“I take it that you like how the outfit looks, my dear?”

“Yes, it’s a flattering look. I can’t wait to try on the suit.” Julian answered enthusiastically.

“All in due time, Doctor. Now, to complete the outfit with the shoes.”

Garak opened up the first box to pull out the shoes, giving them to Julian – they were a fine pair of dark brown dress shoes. The doctor put the shoes on the floor to slide his feet into them. The insole of the shoes felt comfortable on his feet.

“Come out and walk around, I want to see how you move around in them.”

Julian came out of the dressing room to walk around the shop while Garak stood aside to admire Julian.

_He’s so beautiful, I can already imagine how divine he’ll look in the suit._

“You look quite ravishing, my dear Doctor…just as I thought you would.” Garak said with a slight tone of desire laced through his voice.

“Thank you Garak, I’m pleased you think so.”

“That turquoise silk shirt I once made for you would pair well with the trousers too. The trousers will have to be hemmed just a bit.” Garak noted.

“Fine by me. Now I’m ready to try on that fine suit you selected.” Julian smiled sweetly, his hazel eyes glimmering even in the dimly lit shop.

“Very well, after you, Doctor.” Garak made a gesture with a single hand, grinning wildly.

Julian caught sight of that grin and blushed slightly as he walked back to the fitting room. Julian made a suggestive sashay with his hips - a hint of coquettishness in his eyes as he directed his gaze at Garak.

The Cardassian tailor followed behind Julian, a trace of desire within his azure eyes.

“Hand everything over to me and we’ll see how the suit looks on you.” Garak instructed.

Julian nodded his head in acknowledgement and toed off the shoes, unzipped the trousers, and unbuttoned the shirt.

Garak picked up the shoes, placing them back inside the box.

After removing the trousers and shirt, the doctor handed it back to his friend to place on their respective hangers.

“Thank you, my dear. We’ll start with the dress shirt, suit trousers, the belt, tie, waistcoat, jacket, and the shoes.” Garak said as he put the garments back on the rack.

“The fabric feels very nice, Garak.” Julian said as he ran his hand on the suit jacket.

“I’m glad you think so, Doctor.” Garak responded as he handed Julian the white dress shirt.

Julian buttoned up the shirt all the way, liking the feel of the material on his skin.

As Garak was dressing Julian, there was a certain intimacy the tailor felt as he was dressing the doctor – both men exchanging stolen glances at one another. With each piece of the suit that was placed on Julian, Garak felt a sense of pride for selecting such a fetching ensemble. 

“It must have taken you some time to select such a beautiful suit, Garak.”

“Not really. When it comes to you, I know what would look magnificent on you.” Garak spoke, a tinge of flirtatiousness in his tone. “You make for an attractive model when dressed in the finest garments, my dear.” Garak whispered seductively in Julian’s ear.

Julian shivered, feeling his body react with how close Garak was to him and the pitch in the Cardassian’s voice made his arousal kick in.

“The trousers look like they’re in no need of additional alterations, so I judged correctly looking into your current measurements I have on file.” Garak commented as he glanced down to appraise the way the slim-fitting trousers looked on Julian, finishing tying the tie.

The tailor reached for the waistcoat to put on Julian and buttoned it up.

“Last, but not least – the suit jacket.” Garak jovially handed over the garment for Julian to put on.

“Can I take a look at myself without it first?”

“By all means.”

The young doctor stared into the mirror at himself and was taken aback by how well he looked. He did a couple of poses to admire the outfit on his svelte form.

Garak stood there, eyeing Julian from head to toe – liking what he saw, fighting the urge to moan.

_What a captivating sight he makes; with his beautiful, slender physique._

“Now, let’s see how it looks with the jacket, Doctor.” Garak handed the suit jacket to Julian while he opened the second box for the dress shoes that went with the suit.

“I’d say this is the best outfit yet, wouldn’t you agree?”

“There will be others even better than this, I have a Cardassian style in mind that would look fetching on you, my dear.” Garak emphasized this with a sensual gleam in his eyes a bit of a wicked grin.

Julian noticed how the mood was changing between them, knowing the time to make his move was at hand. Sweet sensations of anticipation were lancing through him.

As the doctor buttoned up the form-fitting jacket, Garak laid the black dress shoes down for Julian to slide his feet into.

“These are the same style as the previous shoes with attention to comfort.”

“They fit very nicely, indeed. I imagine they’d be good to wear for a night of dancing.”

“Quite so. Now, let’s see how the full ensemble looks on you, Doctor.”

Garak did a perfunctory inspection of the sleeves of the suit jacket, making a humming noise in satisfaction. The tailor was awestruck seeing Julian wearing the complete three-piece suit – how remarkably handsome the doctor looked in the entire ensemble. The fit was exactly perfect on him!

Julian stood there looking at him with those smoldering, expressive eyes of his.

“This three-piece suit is magnificent, Garak. I adore it.”

“I’m highly pleased that you do, my dear. Well, let’s do as we did before, Doctor.” Garak cleared his throat, hands itching to grasp Julian’s perfect arse in his hands.

Julian turned to walk out of the dressing room – his gaze radiating a sensual heat towards Garak.

Garak stared deeply at the bewitching doctor, he longed for years for the attractive Human to cast a seductive glance his way. His breathing hitched in anticipation for what was to come.

_Well, my dear Doctor, it appears that you now desire to cross the threshold into a new phase in our relationship. I can sense it strongly with every fibre of my being._

Julian walked a distance away from Garak, conveying a suggestive message as he swayed his lovely hips.

Garak stared in awe at Julian, licking his lips in hunger and lust.

The Human turned around, a rising sexual craving within his hazel eyes.

_Now to make my move. I want you desperately, Elim Garak._

“You know, Garak, there’s something else that’s been on my mind lately and you’re the only one I can express it to.” Julian began walking towards Garak with a seductive stride.

“Such as?” Garak asked neutrally.

“There’s someone I’ve had my eye on for a long time now. The two of us have been dancing around each other for years, I believe it’s time to express to that person how I feel. This person is one I dearly love and am attracted to – I want us to move past friendship.”

“I certainly hope that this person appreciates what an exquisite man you are.”

“Most definitely, for as long as I can remember.” 

“And will be fortunate to have you as a lover.”

_You will be, Elim Garak._

Julian came closer and closer to Garak – a soft, sultry smile gracing his features.

Garak knew in his gut what was going to happen between him and Julian – the look in the Human’s visage was evident, one of lust. A delicious come-hither glance made the Cardassian’s body react.

A look Garak longed to see for years.

_Oh, my dear Julian – I’ve waited so many years for you to look at me that way._

Julian closed the proximity between them, his right hand lovingly pressed on Garak’s grey cheek – caressing the ear ridge lovingly with his fingertips and thumb. 

Momentarily, Garak closed his eyes and let out a gentle purr that resonated in his throat.

The doctor grinned in pleasure, licking his lips at the sight of the captivating Cardassian before him.

“Garak, do you want to know who it is that I want most?”

Garak slowly opened his eyes – drifting down towards Julian’s luscious pink lips, a few millimeters away from his own. The Cardassian could smell the Human’s musky desire, feeling the warm breath of the mesmerizing doctor standing so close to him.

“Tell me, Doctor.” He groaned low, arousal pulsing in his groin.

“How about I show you, my dear Garak. Close your eyes.” 

Garak did as Julian requested, soon enough he could feel the young doctor’s warm breath on him and the feeling of the Human’s elegant, lovely hands touching his waist.

Then the press of his silky lips against his own in a tender kiss.

Garak felt the electrifying sensation within his inner core, the delicious feeling of those treasured lips on his own at long last! To have Julian initiate the kiss was something he hadn’t anticipated. Garak was certain he himself would’ve been the one to make the first move as he intended to at some point. This was the ultimate dream come true for the tailor, to be seduced by Julian and to be desired by him.

Garak’s hands moved at glacial pace up Julian’s strong, slender back as he started to respond.

The two men held each other, letting their lips memorize the feel of the other.

Julian relished the softness of Garak’s lips against his own, the delightful scent of the Cardassian teasing his nostrils. He opened his mouth to deepen their kiss, his tongue seeking entry into Garak’s.

Garak responded in earnest to Julian’s silent demand, opening his mouth to allow Julian’s tongue to probe his mouth. In response, Garak’s tongue entered the hot, cavernous one of his beloved Doctor – tasting Julian’s honeyed, heady essence. Both men moaned softly as the passion between them was building. 

Julian drank in Garak’s tantalizing sweet, spicy taste – like the most delicious wine he ever tasted.

Garak’s hands traveled downward to cup his hands around Julian’s tight arse. He pulled the doctor closer, their groins coming into contact. Julian was feeling himself thickening. His hands drifted to rest at the rise of Garak’s buttocks.

Garak and Julian’s impassioned sounds echoed as they let their groins rub against each other.

As their fiery kisses grew more feverish, all the years of pent-up desire they held for one another were being unleashed by the second. The Cardassian simulated what he wanted to do to Julian as his tongue thrust deep inside the recesses of the doctor’s mouth. Julian responded beautifully, intertwining his tongue with Garak’s. 

As much as they wanted to keep their mouths interlocked with each other, the need for air was imminent. Once their lips parted, Garak and Julian opened their eyes – breathless and wanting more.

Garak placed his hands around Julian’s slim hips, gazing at the young man’s smoldering, lust-filled eyes.

“My dear Doctor, that was…” Garak began to say before Julian cut him off with a finger to his lips.

“Julian, it’s Julian now…Elim.” Julian whispered hotly in Garak’s ear.

“As I was saying, my dear Julian – that was certainly quite the way of showing how much you want me.”

“My Elim.” Julian took one of Garak’s hands and placed it on the bulge of his arousal. “Feel that? I desire you so much.” His voice purred in a sultry tone.

Garak reverently caressed Julian’s crotch, relishing the sounds of the younger man’s sweet moans. The Cardassian longed to hear those delightful noises from his Human. The heat radiating from Julian’s hardness was an incredible feeling.

_At last, I can touch Julian like this! Such pleasuring sounds to my ears, just as I had dreamed of._

“Elim, my love, that feels so good.” Julian panted harshly as Garak increased the pressure in massaging the hard bulge. “I want you Elim, oh yes, yes...”

The trousers felt way too constricting for Julian’s comfort.

“I’m pleased you think so, my beautiful Julian. Why don’t you come with me...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER-Sexy time for Garak and Julian!
> 
> The most gracious thanks as always to my wonderful beta, [Syaunei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syaunei/pseuds/Syaunei) for all her great support and amazing friendship. I appreciate all her wonderful advice and suggestions!


	4. Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak and Julian have expressed their mutual love and desire, now they’ll consummate their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the rated E section of the fic with the juicy smut.

Garak placed his broad grey hand around Julian’s slim hips, a sultry gleam in his azure eyes – leading the young doctor to a particular area in his sight.

“What do you have in mind, Elim?” Julian hesitantly licked his lips in a slow, erotic gesture - catching himself midway, his tongue lingering on his lower lip before retreating.

“Oh, it’s nothing too elaborate, my dear.” Garak responded conspiratorially.

Garak pressed his palm tighter against Julian’s hip, applying a slight pressure to halt him as he himself stopped moving.

In front of them, stood a large, durable table. An assortment of silk fabric samples of numerous worlds, from Andoria to Vulcan laid upon it – cushioned by soft, plush velvet underneath. Garak set his gaze upon it, placing a free hand on one of the silk samples, caressing it.

“You can’t fathom how much I longed for this, Julian. I’ve only had the luxury to touch your mind – in the recesses of my dreams I was able to physically touch you.” Garak uttered with a sensual, honeyed tone.

The sound of that erotic voice sent another jolt of arousal through Julian, going straight down to his cock.

“So, Elim, I take it this is where you want to do this?” Julian asked with bated breath, letting his own hand longingly caress the surface where the fabric samples lay.

“Yes, my dear.” Garak simply stated.

“At times, my own past fantasies involved a liaison in your shop.” Julian gulped, the suit trousers he wore now feeling rather tight for his comfort.

“Is that so, Julian?” Garak raised an eye ridge, giving Julian a sexy expression with his handsome face.

“Yes, Elim – now, I want you to stand right where you are and I’ll give you something stunning to look at.” Julian said, pulling away from Garak for the moment – and taking a few steps back.

Garak turned to look slowly up and down at Julian, his eyes setting on the Doctor’s bulging hardness.

_While it must be terribly inconvenient to have vulnerable external genitalia, my dear Julian, every so often it has its charms._

“I adore the way you look at me, Elim. Keep looking, I’m going to give you a nice show.” Julian purred in his sultry accented voice – unbuckling the belt from the trousers, pulling it off with a singular tug.

The Human tossed the belt aside, striking the surface of the carpeted floor.

“By the way, I want the outfits, Elim. They’re very beautiful, especially the suit.” Julian said as he methodically loosened the buttons on the suit jacket, then the waistcoat.

“Then they are yours, my dear Julian.”

Next, Julian removed the tie – joining the belt on the floor, followed by the dress shoes.

“I hope for the time being you’ll overlook the cavalier treatment of the suit.” Julian remarked, removing the suit jacket and letting it drop unceremoniously on the floor.

“For now, I will.” Garak tersely said.

_All I care right now is seeing you strip down naked for me._

The waistcoat soon joined the jacket, Julian then set to work on the crisp, white dress shirt – untucking it from the trousers. In a glacial pace, he unbuttoned the pearl-colored buttons, working his way down. He kept his gaze locked onto Garak, gauging his reaction from his slow striptease.

_Such measured control you have, Elim. Just wait until you see me fully nude._

Outwardly, Garak was exhibiting the signs of Cardassian arousal with the darkening of his neck ridges. His facial expression displayed a dilation in his eyes, a slight flaring in his nostrils, and his mouth slightly open – tasting the air of rising intermingled lust - Cardassian and Human. Inwardly, the tailor’s body was tingling with anticipation to claim his dear Doctor’s magnificent naked, golden-bronze flesh.

The shirt was tossed aside, revealing Julian’s captivating form – a silky-smooth chest, lithe arms, and slender stomach on his willowy frame. He lifted his feet one at a time to pull off the black socks. Julian then did a seductive turn, his backside in Garak’s sight, and gave the Cardassian a coquettish glance as he turned his head to gaze at him. The sound of a zipper could be heard. Julian took note of the hungry look in Garak’s eyes.

“Keep looking that way at me, Elim.” Julian teasingly purred, drawing his graceful surgeon’s hands to the waistband of the suit trousers, drawing them down and off his long legs alongside with his tight underwear. He sighed pleasantly at the feeling of being rid of the confining garments. 

As the trousers and underwear were thrown on top of the other items of clothing on the floor, Julian turned again to show off his glorious, naked body to Garak – giving the Cardassian a little show of his many delights.

Garak’s breath hitched and he could feel his darkened neck ridges pulse.

_What a beautiful body you possess Julian, every part of you is a marvel to behold._

At long last, the Cardassian could see the absolute vision of his beloved Human’s bewitching nude form. The reality of having Julian stand naked before him was overwhelming his senses, sending a flare of arousal to his groin – making his ajan throb. Garak groaned low, setting his sights on Julian’s lovely erection standing proud. He salivated in desire to take the organ in his mouth, to stimulate every part of it with his tongue. Most of all, he wanted to shove his prUt deep inside the entrance that lay hidden between the globes of the Human’s pert buttocks.

_Such incredible sensuality Julian radiates._

“Don’t you think you ought to strip, Elim?” Julian spoke in a sultry lilt at the mesmerized tailor – his eyes filled with sexual heat.

Breathing heavily – the flames of lust in his blood consuming Elim as his own clothing felt too constrictive for his comfort. With haste, he set to work on his own clothing – reining in what little restraint he had so as to not rip apart the intricate fastenings of his tunic.

The young doctor gazed intently at Elim as the older man removed his clothing, his cock twitching in anticipation to see the Cardassian’s nude form. As Garak tossed the tunic to the floor and the thermal undershirt aside, Julian’s eyes alighted seeing the magnificent textures of scales and ridges being revealed. Elim was well-built, robust, and trim with a pair of strong, sturdy arms.

In addition, the inverted teardrops of Elim’s chufa and chula were turning a lovely bluish tint.

“Elim, you’re so astonishingly beautiful.” Julian remarked, wide-eyed and mouth agape.

“I’m pleased that you do, my dear.” Elim chuckled.

Julian flushed in embarrassment, he berated himself inwardly for being gauche when he wanted to be debonair.

“Oh, my dear Julian – you looked quite adorable just now, if I may say so.” Elim chortled pleasantly as he toed off his shoes and removed his socks.

The Human’s cheeks reddened slightly more.

“Would you like to do the honors of divesting me of my trousers, Julian?” The tailor grinned sinfully.

“Of course, love.” Julian cleared his throat a little, finding his self-assured poise again. 

Standing in front of Garak, Julian found the fasteners to his trousers – pulling them loose then unzipping the trousers. He took hold of the waistband, pulling the trousers down Elim’s legs. The Cardassian lifted his feet up so Julian could remove his trousers. Julian caught sight of the Cardassian’s scaled feet, admiring the vision of such lovely arches. He took a moment to caress the tailor’s right foot with his fingertips.

With Julian bent over the way he was, Garak reached out to give his pert, little arse a good-natured smack.

“Elim!” Julian yelped, feeling a light sting where Garak had smacked him.

“Seeing how you’ve taken to worshiping my feet, I found myself quite tempted. Really, my sweet little Doctor Bashir – how easily you get distracted.” Garak teased Julian with a bemused grin.

Julian stood with a delightful blush reddening his cheeks once more, making Elim laugh provocatively.

The tailor shed his thermal underwear, tossing it on top of his clothing – exposing his full nudity to an awestruck, aroused Human. 

It was a breathtaking sight to see the beauty of the magnificent Cardassian male that now stood before his eyes. His cock reacted to seeing Elim display his divine form, the gorgeous set of scales and ridges adorning the grey skin of his body. Elim’s Chu’en were now a lovely shade of blue. Julian yearned to explore Elim with his hands and mouth. In the past, of what little he could study of male Cardassian anatomy (when a bout curiosity once struck him) is they keep their cocks confined within themselves and evert when sexually stimulated.

“You’re truly, absolutely gorgeous, Elim. Everything about you is exquisite.” Julian spoke in admiration, placing his hands tentatively on his beloved Cardassian.

“I’m pleased you feel that way, my dearest.” Elim sighed with contentment as Julian began caressing him, memorizing every part of the Cardassian’s magnificent body with his hands and fingertips.

Elim’s silken purrs resonated within his throat, moaning when Julian’s fingers delicately caressed his chuva. Rather than tell Julian which areas of his body were erogenous zones, he simply let the Human explore him to his heart's content and voice his pleasure when he touched him in a sexually sensitive area. 

Julian let his wandering tongue stimulate Elim’s ridges of his neck – tasting the remarkable spicy sweetness and taking in the delightful musky scent of the older man, elevating his own desire. He let his hands run glacially up the Cardassian’s scaled back.

“Place your mouth on the third scale down my neck, to my kinath’U, and give it a nice, hard bite.” Elim instructed.

Julian located Elim’s kinath’U, placing a hand around the scaled nape of Garak’s neck and bit down hard. 

In response, Elim unleashed a gratified hiss laced with Julian’s name in the Kardasi vernacular. He held the young doctor in his arms, letting the Human suckle on his neck. The tailor moaned at the feeling of Julian’s cock rub up against his ajan. Before losing himself in so much pleasure and wanting to take control, Garak grasped Julian by the forearms to push him back.

“Now, I wish to bask in your delights…to explore your luminous body – on the table, Julian.” Garak breathlessly panted.

“I’ll have something else I want to show you…something exciting.” Julian suggestively whispered before doing as requested.

Julian gingerly hoisted up lengthwise onto the table, lying himself comfortably on the makeshift bed of silk fabric samples – grateful for the plush velvet underlay to cushion his backside and head. He presented himself, spreading his legs and grasping his hard cock, and pumping it in slow, sensual strokes. The younger man exposed everything to Elim’s sight.

“Oh yes, keep watching me, Elim.” Julian moaned low, licking his lower lip for effect. “You should see yourself right now, you look like you want to devour me.” The beguiling Human lewdly chuckled.

_If I wasn’t such a patient man, I would be Julian._

Garak stood with a ravenous look in his eyes watching the glorious, beautiful naked Human doctor – aching to pleasure his body. His own arousal was pulsing in his groin, feeling the swelling pressure of his ajan. More than anything, he wanted to fuck this sublime being who was beaming at him with that maddening, sinful expression on his attractive face.

“You’re quite an exhibitionist – a very enthralling, erotic display, my Julian.” Garak crooned, his mouth watering at the sight.

“All for you, Elim. I want you inside me desperately.”

“Tell me, my dear – will this be your first time with another man?” Garak queried.

“Yes…is that a problem?” Julian flushed, his cheeks flushing even redder, a little embarrassed.

_How fortunate that I will be the first and only man to have Julian in this way._

“Know this Julian, once I take you as mine – I desire to have you exclusively to myself, for always. Courtship is not something we Cardassians take lightly.” Garak brusquely stated.

“Yes Elim, I love and desire you alone. There will never be anyone else, I assure you. I’ll always be yours, love.” Julian spoke with profound earnestness, reaching out to Garak with both hands to beckon the Cardassian. “Touch me now.”

Elim stood closer to Julian – his hands worshiping the breathtaking feel of the Human’s silky, golden-bronze skin that was so warm and pleasant to touch. Julian’s delightful, musky scent tickled Garak’s nostrils, heightening the Cardassian’s arousal. Such a beautiful body Julian possessed, from the way the sheen of sweat glistened on his skin to the subtle interplay of muscle on his lean frame. He would explore every part of the young doctor that fascinated him.

Elim let his hands rest at Julian’s lovely pectorals – taking Julian’s mouth in his to savor the sweet taste of his beloved Doctor once more. Their tongues caressed and intertwined delicately, letting the tingling sensations in their bodies ignite the desire they felt for the other. The tailor let his hands linger to the charming pair of chocolate brown nipples, begging for his touch. He took the little buds in-between his thumbs and index fingers, giving them a little twist – eliciting a keening whimper from Julian.

Julian broke the kiss to let out a ragged sigh, his brow furrowing and cheeks darkening.

“Well, well…Have I discovered an erogenous zone, my dear? I wonder what I should do with them?”

“You could...use your mouth?” Julian gasped as Garak circled his nipples harder.

“You would enjoy me biting at them, wouldn’t you?” Elim whispered hotly in Julian’s ear.

“Fuck, yes!” Julian hissed, the way Garak spoke sending another bolt of arousal through his hard cock.

Elim lifted his head to gaze into Julian’s sultry face, gracing him with another heated kiss on his luscious lips. He worked his way down – setting a blaze within Julian’s body with fiery, nibbling kisses on his neck, the hollow of his throat, clavicle, and pectorals.

“Oh yes, yes…oh Elim…feels so good.” Julian sighed as soft moans flooded out of his panting mouth.

Elim continued his path down the charming buds, petals of bruises blossoming where he nibbled on Julian’s delicate skin. Once he reached down to his target – he gave the swollen, reddened nipple a few teasing licks with his tongue. The beautiful sounds Julian was emanating with his soft, passionate moans made Garak’s arousal spike. Elim still had his fingertips on the other nipple, twisting it in little circles. He escalated the stimulation to the one below his tongue, massaging it for a few moments before latching his mouth on it and taking the nipple between his teeth.

“Oh, Elim! Oh god yes!” Julian groaned, eagerly arching his back to Elim’s ministrations.

The Cardassian nibbled gently at first, gradually taking the bud harder which had the desired effect of hearing Julian’s keening cries and deepening, exhaling breaths. He switched over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Afterwards, Elim lathed both nipples with soothing licks.

As Julian’s body became sensitized to pleasure, it was making his cock and nerve endings throb and adrenaline rise. He could feel Elim’s mouth continue its path lower – leaving nibbling bite marks on the skin of his torso, his flat stomach, and around his belly button. He then felt the Cardassian’s tongue dip down into his belly button, licking around it. Normally, it elicited a ticklish reaction – but now, in his aroused state, it was making his head fog and vision cloud over.

Julian arched his hips up sharply the moment Elim’s warm hand wrapped around his cock – beginning to milk the hot, silky rod in a strong grip. 

Garak raised up to gauge the reaction of the younger man, pleased with his work in decorating the golden-bronze flesh with bruising marks that looked like scattering petals. Most of all, he was thrilled to see the rapturous vision of Julian’s furrowed brow, half-lidded eyes, and open mouth letting loose those enticing sounds of pleasure. The tailor kept stimulating Julian’s cock, paying due attention to the glans – feeling moisture pool from the slit with precome.

“Would you like me to pleasure your lovely cock with my mouth, my dear?” Elim teasingly asked, his thumb working the dripping slit.

“Fuck yes!” Julian shouted in a demanding tone.

“Spread your legs a little more, my Julian…yes…very good dearest. Ah, such a delicious beauty you are.” Garak languidly licked Julian’s erection, eliciting a heated, lusty groan.

Elim’s talented mouth sucked on the glans of the head of Julian’s penis, the tip of his tongue licking the slit tasting the musky flavor of the Human’s precome. He took the hard, dripping organ into his mouth – expertly working it in and out, giving Julian’s steely erection unbelievable pleasure. The hand that had pleasured his cock was now reaching down to fondle his balls.

In his wet dream the night before, Julian fantasized about the magnificent feeling of Garak’s mouth pleasuring him – what sheer delight reality was! The heat and pressure of Elim’s mouth felt so fucking good…so mind-blowing. 

_Oh god, so hot…Elim’s giving me the greatest blowjob I’ve ever had. Yes, oh yes harder my love._

Elim felt the urge to take Julian’s balls into his mouth, releasing his cock for the moment.

“Incredible, you sound so beautiful in the heat of desire. Now – I mustn’t neglect this charming gland here.” Garak took his tongue down to lathe Julian’s sensitive balls.

“Oh fuck, Elim!” Julian cried out from the sensation of the older man’s wicked tongue licking him there. 

Garak grinned wickedly, longing to hear more of Julian’s delightful noises. He licked the glands as if it were a sweet confection, increasing the pressure with each lick. The Cardassian relished the sounds coming out of that sweet mouth. Elim’s ajan grew slicker with each passing second and his prUt emerged bit by bit. He took an exploring finger to locate the area of a Human male where they could be penetrated. Once Elim found the tight, little hole on Julian – he rubbed the area with a little pressure to make Julian blaspheme.

_Such delicious sounds he makes. I can’t wait to claim him with my prUt driving into his tight entrance, working him into a frenzy until he comes – then I will mark Julian with my seed going deep inside of him._

“You’ll have to stretch…and lubricate me…down there before…you fuck me with your cock, Elim.” Julian managed to ground out, the fiery sensations down in his groin making his head spin.

“Of course, my dearest Julian. It’s quite convenient that I produce my own lubrication that I can use to prepare you for penetration.” Garak muttered lasciviously. “Now, where was I? Oh yes.” Elim purred as he suckled on the sensitive balls – Julian’s whimpering cries coming out in a higher pitch.

Unexpectedly, Garak returned to Julian’s hot, throbbing cock – expertly sucking the organ, relishing the feeling of Julian bucking his hips up and down.

“Oh god, yes Elim…yes!” Julian grasped at Garak’s ridged shoulders, eagerly fucking the Cardassian’s mouth.

As Julian was reaching higher to the heights of euphoric bliss, his groin was becoming a tightly wound coil and desperate for release. Unable to hold it in anymore, throwing his head back with an impassioned cry of Elim’s name, he unleashed his climax – releasing a steady stream of salty come into his lover’s mouth.

Garak grasped onto Julian’s hips, taking every single drop of his Human’s delicious essence. He remained there until the sensitized organ softened, pulling away with a popping noise.

Julian laid supine, collecting himself for a few moments to catch his breath.

Raising up to full height, Elim placed his hand within his ajan to collect a generous amount of his warm slick on his two fingers, making sure there was enough there to ensure Julian would be sufficiently lubricated. He gazed deeply into those darkened, clouded-over eyes.

“If only you could look at yourself right now – so debauched, my dear. Oh, how you’ll look when my prUt is fucking your tight little entrance.” Garak growled lustfully.

“Just how large are you?” Julian curiously wondered.

“You’ll see.” Elim simply stated. “Now, let me hear those lovely moans of yours again…they’re so tremendously stimulating.” 

Elim directed his fingers in-between the cleft of Julian’s ass and the Doctor canted his hips up to give his lover easier access. The Cardassian’s free hand caressed Julian’s hip to relax him before penetrating the younger man’s virgin entrance.

“Ready, my dear?” Elim queried, circling the rim of Julian’s anal entrance with his index finger.

“Yes, Elim.”

Garak gazed into the sultry eyes of his lover as he thrust his finger into Julian’s tight arse. 

Julian let out a whimper as he was breached, feeling the thick digit push past the sphincter – making circular motions as Elim probed deeper. The Human let out ragged groans, keeping his eyes locked onto Elim’s smoldering gaze. He felt the finger inside him stretch him, coating his inner walls with the Cardassian’s own natural lubrication. The way Elim was moving his finger around inside of him – the sensations felt so slick and good, stoking the fire of arousal within him as his cock was springing to life again. He bucked his hips eagerly to encourage Elim to go deeper, needing more and moaning helplessly.

In the past, in Julian’s masturbatory sessions when fantasizing about Garak, had only his own fingers and occasionally a sex toy, offer him pleasure. To have the Cardassian’s own thick finger inside of him, stimulating his entrance was an incredible feeling.

“Would you like another, beautiful?” Elim licked his lips at the sensual sight below him.

“Oh god yes!” Julian pleaded.

Elim inserted his middle finger, intent on increasing the stimulation to Julian’s entrance. His fingers began a thrusting motion and it had the desired effect on making Julian wail. His fingers plunged deeper still, hitting a particular spot within Julian that he unleashed a high-pitched cry startling Elim for a moment.

“Don’t fucking stop Elim!” Julian hissed out. “It’s just my prostate…oh god, so good…it’s a sensitive gland that when stimulated…damn it all I don’t want to get all technical right now, I just want to be fucked!!” Julian demanded.

Elim struck Julian’s prostate again to elicit another obscenity-laced cry, as his lover arched his back. He kept this up for a few moments more to hear more of those invigorating whimpers and moans.

“I want you to fuck me now, Elim…I want you so much.” Julian begged.

No further explanation was needed – the aching need to shove his prUt deep inside that hot passage filled Elim with an all-consuming hunger. He reached down within his ajan with a free hand, coaxing the rest of his prUt out. It was only partially everted; with deft movements of his fingers – the hot, slick, textured organ filled out his fist, muttering a profanity in Kardasi at the orgasmic feeling of fully everting.

_Time to claim Julian as mine at last._

Elim exposed his fully everted prUt to Julian, hunger and anticipation in his heated, darkened eyes.

Julian’s eyes widened at the sight at Elim’s well-endowed, textured erection – tapered at the tip and thick at the base. He licked his full, lush lips seductively in his need to feel his lover inside him. For years, he longed to feel what it would be like to be penetrated by another man – exclusively by Elim Garak, the only man he desired in this way. 

It had always been the Cardassian tailor that Julian’s heart and body yearned for.

Elim felt Julian was properly stretched and lubricated, ready to fuck him. He took his fingers out of Julian, pulling the younger man forward, and hoisted himself up in-between the Human’s svelte legs.

Julian wrapped his legs around Garak’s waist, feeling his heart rate go up as the Cardassian lined up his seeping, slick prUt to Julian’s puckered entrance, a breadth away from changing their relationship forever.

“Fuck me, Elim…don’t keep me waiting.” Julian pleaded.

“With pleasure, my Julian.” Garak snarled, pressing forward inside his lover.

Julian let out an impassioned cry as he was at last breached by another man. The slow descent of Elim’s prUt going into him felt so fucking good and hot, it was making his head spin. The thrilling sensation of having Elim inside him caused Julian’s body to feel hotter by the second.

_Oh fuck! Elim’s so big, he’s making me feel full._

Garak closed his eyes to revel in the feeling of Julian’s tight, hot inner walls surrounding his prUt. He growled in overwhelming pleasure, unleashing a profanity in Kardasi – feeling the heat of the Human’s body consuming him. The delicious aroma of sexual musk filled his olfactory senses, making his arousal rise to staggering heights. The aural stimulation of Julian’s delightful sighing moans made his slick prUt swell even more. 

To Garak – all the intense fantasies he once had left him caught off guard for the mind-blowing reality of at last being inside his beautiful Julian. Opening his eyes, he hovered over Julian - peering at the stunning visage of the younger man’s face.

As Elim bottomed out inside of Julian, he remained still to luxuriate in the searing heat the young doctor radiated. He grinned wickedly, licking his lips salaciously watching Julian’s pleading eyes look at him with such need. The Cardassian let his prUt pulse within the Human, hearing the melodic noises of his lover sending tingling heat down in his groin. He felt the bucking of Julian’s hips against him, attempting to encourage him into beginning his thrusts.

“Please Elim, give it to me…hard…oh god your prUt feels so fucking good inside me!” Julian keened, arching his back, raising his hands to grasp at the juncture between Garak’s neck and shoulders – fingertips pressing up against the dark, swollen ridges.

“Patience, my dear.” Garak whispered hotly in Julian’s ear, taking hold of the younger man’s slim hips in a solid grip, and beginning his deep thrusts.

Julian’s thighs clung tightly to Garak’s hips as he eagerly took the Cardassian’s prUt in and out – wet, slick sounds of skin slapping up against one another filling the room in concert with the erotic sounds of the lovers rapture. The fabric samples underneath clung to the sweaty skin of Julian’s body.

To Julian – the swift, staccato drive of Garak’s hips plunging his prUt into his entrance, stoked the blazing heat in his blood. Each thrust drove Julian wild with unrestrained passion, electrifying the very core of his body.

_Such an exhilarating feeling…Elim inside of me, claiming me._

“Mine…you’re mine now, Julian.” Garak hissed, the primal drive of his Cardassian instincts beckoning him to take the augmented Human to his absolute limit.

“Oh yes, I’m yours!!” Julian wailed, pressing his fingers harder into Garak’s shoulder ridges. “More - faster, yes!!” He dug his nails in deeper. “Harder Elim!” 

The tailor responded with a bruising grip on Julian’s hips, angling his own to strike down at the doctor’s prostate. Increasing the pace had the desired effect of making Julian’s cries rise in pitch and Elim’s grunts and resonating growls deepened – creating a carnal concerto within the tailor’s shop. The beautiful and harmonious sounds Julian made were music to Elim’s ears.

Driven crazy by the tapered tip of Elim’s prUt aiming precisely at his prostate with each thrust and the Cardassian’s lower belly rubbing up against his stiff, dripping cock, Julian felt light-headed and his nerve-endings pulsate. 

Garak looked wild above Julian, his usually well-kempt hair tousled with some strands sticking to the sides of his face. 

Julian could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm, feeling the tightening in his balls and the familiar ache in his cock when he was nearing climax. As the white heat crested within his groin, Julian dug his fingertips hard into the region of Elim’s kinath’U and the fireworks set off howling the tailor’s name as he came – streaks of warm, white come coating both his and Elim’s bellies.

Elim concentrated on his own release, grinding his irllun against the rim of Julian’s sensitized entrance. He gazed hungrily at the sweaty neck and shoulders of his lover, wanting to mark that lovely flesh even more. The Cardassian bared his teeth and sank into the Human’s tender flesh – careful not to make Julian bleed. Unable to hold it in any longer, Elim’s euphoric bliss came upon him as he burst a stream of thick come deep into Julian’s welcoming passage. 

Julian whimpered softly as Elim continued to grind against his entrance, taking in the Cardassian’s seed within himself. There was quite a lot of Elim’s ejaculate, Julian hoped he could manage to take it all in.

Elim remained inside Julian, even after he finished ejaculating, just so he could soak up as much of the Human’s wonderful heat as he could. 

“Incredible…that was exhilarating.” Julian beamed with a sublime expression.

“It’s only the beginning, I’ll have many other delights to show you.” Elim pleasantly uttered.

A few moments passed between the lovers, letting their breathing return to normal levels. Elim pulled out of Julian, plastering himself on top of the younger man. They lovingly wrapped their arms around one another, Elim pressing his forehead to Julian’s affectionately. The Cardassian let his prUt return within the confines of his ajan.

After languidly relishing in the afterglow of their passionate lovemaking; both men got up from the table feeling blissfully sore, sweaty, smelling of sex – but elated as could be in being able to express what they’ve felt for one another after so many years. 

Julian had a wide grin on his face that Elim took notice of.

“And just what are you thinking, my dear?” He inquired in a sing-song voice.

“Well...just how I enjoyed being fucked by you and thinking of the many ways you can fuck me in our future encounters.” Julian coyly remarked - a hint of a blush tinting his cheeks.

“Oh, I’m sure I could think of something.” Garak fiendishly responded.

_Having Elim fuck me could get quite addicting. He could bend me over, shove me against a wall, have me sit in his lap, and a number of other positions._

“Damn, we left quite a mess, didn’t we?” Julian cringed, seeing the fabric samples strewn on the floor, stained with sweat and semen – some of the more delicate ones had some tears.

Julian pulled off a couple that still stuck to his skin. He wiped himself clean with another.

Garak did the same, taking a couple pieces of fabric to remove the come clinging to his skin.

“You mean you, after all it was your vigorous enthusiasm that was the cause.” Garak remarked with a theatrical flair.

Julian rolled his eyes in a playful manner.

“Is that so? Considering how you were ardently fucking me; shouldn’t you share some of the responsibility for the state of your fabric samples?” 

“Au contraire, my dear. Fortunately, I have replacements in storage. Now, we do have to tidy up here before we can leave here to have dinner. I’m quite famished after exerting myself in satisfying our mutual cravings.”

“To Quark’s then?” Julian asked, fishing out his underwear to put back on.

“No, at my place. I’m not in the mood for noisy, crowded, and vulgar tonight.”

_I was hoping you’d say that Elim, we could have a second round afterwards – just so I can explore your magnificent body to the fullest._

“Good, I rather be alone with you.” Julian smirked, favoring Elim with a tantalizing, hot kiss.

“Trying to seduce me again, my Julian?” Garak purred low.

“What do you think, love?” Julian sensually murmured in the Cardassian’s ear.

“You can have your fun after dinner.” Garak replied similarly, sending shivers down Julian’s spine. 

“I can’t wait.”

“Then quit stalling Julian – the sooner we get things neat around here, the sooner we can enjoy the rest of our evening together.” 

In acquiescence, Julian set to work in picking up the fallen pieces of fabric samples from the floor while Garak got dressed back into his clothing.

“Where do you want me to put these?”

“Just hand them over to me, I’ll dispose of them while you get dressed back into your uniform. Kindly pick up your suit and shoes off the floor and place them back on their respective hangers and the box. Tomorrow, I’ll hem those ivory trousers and clean and press your garments, then arrange to have all items delivered to you.”

“Sounds fine by me.” Julian replied, setting the pile of fabric samples back on the table for Garak to dispose of.

Julian then picked up the components of the suit, shoes, and his socks off the floor and walked back over to the dressing room. He did as Garak requested, placing the pieces of his new suit on the hangers to which they belonged. He briefly admired Garak’s handiwork with the love bites peppered on his body with a wide smile. 

While getting dressed back into his uniform, Julian’s thoughts shifted momentarily. He tried not to let his mind think too far ahead when it came to opening up about his now romantic relationship with Garak to his friends and colleagues. Julian wouldn't stress himself over it. He knew friends like Jadzia and Keiko would be delightfully happy. On the other hand, Miles and Major Kira would be the ones to be highly reticent…especially Miles.

Julian’s brow furrowed in determination.

_Elim and I love each other dearly and have for years. We want to be together, that’s all there is to it. I’m not going to let shallow prejudices dictate who I should love nor allow others’ lingering doubts factor in either. Elim Garak means a great deal to me, he’s my most cherished friend and dearest love._

Once dressed, he looked himself over in the mirror – the reflection that was staring back at him was one of delightful happiness. Julian felt warmth within, his heart alight with the profound joy of being united with Garak body and soul.

He left the dressing room with a gleaming smile on his face, Garak standing by the exit to his shop – the Cardassian looking as dashing as ever, with a glowing expression.

“What, pray tell, is the reason behind such a jubilant look on your face, my Julian?”

“You, Elim Garak.” Julian answered as he placed his arms around his lover’s waist. “I love you immensely.” 

“And, I you, dearest.” Garak took hold of Julian by his shoulders, pulling him close for a deep, luscious kiss.

The two lovers kissed each other with resounding love and affection, the passion laced within. 

“Shall we head for my quarters?” Garak spoke with longing desire.

“Yes, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER-Garak and Julian discuss things over dinner on their first evening as a couple.
> 
> The most gracious thanks as always to my wonderful beta, [Syaunei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syaunei/pseuds/Syaunei) for all her great support and amazing friendship. I appreciate all her wonderful advice and suggestions!
> 
> [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479?view_adult=true) courtesy of tinsnip.


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak and Julian celebrate their first evening dinner as a couple in the tailor’s quarters. The new lovers discuss how they’ll reveal their relationship and what they have long felt for each other.

A beaming Julian walked beside his beloved Elim to head to the tailor’s quarters from the Promenade – a loving hand on the older man’s shoulder, while Garak affectionately placed his on the small of the younger man’s back. A deliriously elated smile was plastered on Julian’s face, it felt good to be open with his feelings towards the Cardassian and advance their relationship to the next stage. 

Elim was equally gladdened with how things progressed between him and Julian in their relationship. After so many long years of being alone – without the company of a lover he could embrace as his own, was agonizing. To have the object of his affections smile at him with such love and adoration filled Elim’s heart with a delightful warmth.

With all the pent-up sexual tension they had built up over the years, being able to express their mutual passions for each other was a euphoric feeling.

As they stepped onto the turbolift, Julian gave his lover a whimsical grin – taking hold of Garak’s waist in his grasp to steal a passionate, heated kiss.

“Oh, Elim – I could get addicted to kissing you.” Julian whispered sensually in Garak’s ear.

“My dear, what a fortunate man I am to be graced with your sweet, ardent affections.”

“All for you, love.” Julian gave Elim another kiss before both men exited the turbolift.

The corridor was empty for the most part, just a handful of people on the opposite side.

Julian wrapped an arm around Garak’s waist, smiling at his lover with a profound sense of happiness – a feeling also shared by Elim, still reeling from the fact he was walking home a lover.

When they arrived at the front entrance to Garak’s quarters, the Cardassian keyed in his access code to gain entry.

“After you, my dear.” Garak smirked, making a gesture with an open palm. 

Julian walked inside, turning his head slightly – looking back at his lover with a playful, flirtatious wink.

_Oh Julian, such coquettish expressions will get you everywhere._

Elim followed behind, coming into the darkened space – illuminated sparsely by the viewport.

As the door closed behind Garak, he was swept into another impassioned kiss by his beloved Julian. Almost immediately the Cardassian felt the Human’s velvet tongue seek entry into his mouth, which Elim granted eagerly. 

“Julian…as much as I relish…all your passionate overtures,” Elim purred in-between kisses. “I would like to have something to eat after such a busy day.”

“Same here, I only could have a short lunch break today. There was quite a bit of work in the Infirmary.”

“Please make yourself comfortable while I get us an appetizer before we have dinner.”

_Then we can move on to dessert…in your bed Elim._

Garak issued a command to the computer to light the room at 42% and set the temperature to 29 degrees centigrade. He then walked over to his replicator.

“I have something new for you to try, my dear. It’s rather good.” The Cardassian remarked, issuing his order to the replicator. “It’s similar to what you Humans eat.”

“Sounds like it would be interesting to try. What is it?” He asked as he sat down on the couch.

Julian unzipped his uniform undershirt slightly, making himself comfortable – placing an arm on top of the couch and crossing his left leg over his right knee.

“Oh, it’s a Cardassian hors d'oeuvre of a flatbread with spread. There was some trial and error involved before I managed to have it taste decent. Kanar?”

“Sure, love.” Julian responded tersely – although kanar wasn’t a favorite drink of his, he developed somewhat of an appreciation for it.

Once Garak had the appetizer in hand, he brought it over on a serving tray – setting it down on the table in front of the couch, then uncorking the bottle of blue-colored kanar.

The young doctor looked down at the tray containing bite-size, triangular shaped, blue-colored flatbread that resembled pita and a thick goldenrod-colored spread in a bowl. He thought the spread looked a bit like hummus. Did it taste like it?

The older man poured his lover’s glass first, keeping an eye on Julian’s signal with a hand that cued him when it was enough. Elim poured his own glass and set the bottle back on the table. He settled next to his smiling lover when he sat down.

“Let’s make a toast, Julian.” Elim uttered with a jovial smile, his azure eyes gleaming.

“Of course.” Julian replied, a soft glow in his hazel eyes.

Garak spoke a phrase in Kardasi and Julian followed suit (trying to articulate the phrase properly), making a traditional Cardassian toast and drinking a sip of their kanar.

Elim picked up a small spoon that was on the tray and scooped some of the spread. “Give it a try, my dear.”

Julian took the proffered spoon from Elim and tasted the spread, he made a pleased sound as it did have a texture akin to hummus, with notes of spice and a bit of an umami taste. After savoring it around his palate, he swallowed and set the spoon down.

“The base of the spread comes from a legume grown on Cardassia.” Garak stated.

“It’s quite good, similar to Terran-style hummus almost.” Julian commented. “Now to try the interesting looking flatbread.” He picked up a piece and took a bite.

Again, he was surprised! As he chewed, he could detect a nutty and earthy texture. Julian ate the rest with a gratified sound.

“Wow! That was rather good, I like it.”

As part of their cultural exchange, food was involved too, and it took some time for Julian to appreciate Cardassian cuisine over the years.

“I’m glad that you do, dearest. Like the spread, the grain for the flatbread is also native to Cardassia.”

“There’s a nutritious quality in this flatbread, no doubt the grain carries essential antioxidant properties.” Julian noted.

“Ever observant you are, Julian. Now try both items together.” Elim handed Julian a small spreading knife.

“Certainly.” Julian set down his glass of kanar on the table to pick up another piece of the flatbread.

Julian dipped the knife into the spread, placing a moderate amount on the flatbread to eat. As Julian chewed, he made an even more contented noise – the flavors together were so robust. 

Elim did the same, politely eating.

“By the way, thank you greatly for the new outfits, I’ll treasure them.” Julian smiled sweetly, placing a hand on Elim’s knee and gave it an affectionate pat.

“A pleasure as always, my dear. They’ll be my gift to you.” Elim placed a free hand around the nape of Julian’s neck, giving the area a loving caress.

“I deeply appreciate your kind gesture, Elim – only I wish I knew what I could do for you in return.” Julian responded with a gentle look in his expressive, hazel eyes.

“Just the delight of your wonderful, enjoyable company is all I could ever want from you, my Julian.” Elim pulled Julian in for a sweet, tender kiss. 

“Always.” Julian replied with an adoring smile. “My Elim.”

Garak favored Julian with a fond, warm smile. 

“Whenever I need another outfit or two, I will pay you for them.” Julian added.

“I always appreciate the business I receive from such a loyal customer.” Elim grinned merrily.

Julian’s hazel eyes gleamed at his beloved, leaning forward for another kiss.

“Elim, how do you want to go about revealing our relationship?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised with our little affectionate display out there on the Promenade planted the seed of a rumor as we speak.” Garak conspiratorially remarked, with a whimsical raising of an eye ridge.

“You think so?” Julian queried in a lilting voice. 

“Certainly! A highly perceptive individual would easily figure it out – like Lieutenant Commander Dax. On the other hand, even your good friend Chief O’Brien should be able to put two and two together. Since we’ve spent quality time with each other since our return from the Dominion internment camp – the obvious displays of amiable affection we’ve given each other, the natural conclusion would be that we’ve taken our relationship beyond that and became lovers.” Garak stated.

“You’re right, as usual Elim. The two of us have known each other for a long time – with us being as close as we are, the two us becoming romantically involved wouldn’t come as a surprise to anyone.”

“Exactly! We could easily go into Quark’s, walk in with my hand intimately placed near the rise of your pert buttocks…caress your thigh when we sit at my usual table.” Garak smirked, licking his lips – a salacious intent laced in his voice.

_I could also take you into a dark corridor in-between shifts, my dear, and make you so thoroughly compromised. Hmm…that’s certainly something to take into consideration._

“And a romantic dinner date – you dressed in your finest tunic and I in that beautiful suit. Say, three nights from now at the Vulcan restaurant?” Julian interjected, trying to steer the conversation into a less carnal route – the way Garak was talking nearly made him pounce on the wicked Cardassian.

“Well, that sounds good to me. I’m all for it. I’ll have your outfits and new shoes delivered before then.”

“Alright then, I’ll make a reservation for us tomorrow. Is 1935 a good time?”

“It is, my dear. I’ll be there to pick you up at your place.”

“I’ll be ready.” Julian beamed. 

Julian was feeling more at ease, he was quite looking forward to when Captain Sisko would summon him to his office to discuss a certain matter that had come to his attention.

_Rumors of me and Garak, sir? Yes, Captain – they’re true. Garak and I are involved romantically._

Julian was grinning wildly as he grabbed another piece of the flatbread, dabbing a generous portion of spread on it, and ate it in one bite. He chewed it well before swallowing. He drank another sip of kanar to wash it down.

“We’ll be the hottest couple on the station!” Julian exclaimed in his excitement.

Garak chuckled with a whimsical grin on his face and a glimmer in his eyes, nodding his head.

Both Elim and Julian continued to eat until they had their fill.

“Shall we have dinner now, my dear? I’m in the mood for a hearty zabu stew, how about it?”

“You’re the host. Would you like me to set the table?” Julian offered.

“Thank you, my dear, that would be nice.” The Cardassian smiled, standing up to walk back over to the replicator.

Julian picked up the bottle of kanar in one hand and his and Elim’s empty glasses with the other to bring over to the dining table. He set them down on the surface, placing the small vase of flowers that was there to the center.

“Do you have any table candles perchance?” Julian wondered, wanting to have their first candlelit dinner.

“Not on hand, I could replicate them.”

“Thanks, that would be great!” Julian joyfully said, clapping his hands together. “Get two with pillars made of crystal and a box of matches.” He requested as he walked over to Elim.

“Very well, dearest.” Elim replied, requesting the items Julian specified.

“I appreciate it, love.” As the items beamed out of the replicator, Julian took the candles and the box of matches to the table.

“No problem at all, Julian. I think we should dim the lights a bit more, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Around 35% would be good.”

Garak commanded the computer to dim the lights at that setting. He made a mental note to shop around for table candles at the Promenade at some point.

The doctor set the candles on either side of the vase of flowers, ensuring there was space in-between. He took a match, struck the head against the side of the box – igniting it and lit the two candles. He immediately blew out the flame on the matchstick after lighting the two candles. Julian then rearranged the kanar bottle and drinking glasses on the table, wanting it to look perfect. This simple form of cozy domesticity he now shared with Elim, made Julian smile warmly – yet filled his heart with overwhelming emotions as he tried to hold back tears.

_I’ve wanted this for so long, for our relationship to be like this._

Elim ordered their zabu stew from the replicator with the precise specifications to the amount of meat and vegetables, served hot and in ceramic bowls with soup spoons wrapped in cloth napkins.

“Would you like any help, Elim?” Julian asked, walking back to his lover.

“Yes, that would be most kind. You can take these.” Elim handed Julian spoons wrapped in cloth napkins, held together by wooden cloth rings while he held the bowls of hot zabu stew.

Julian set the utensils down on either side of the dining table while Elim set down their dinner. The young doctor grinned at Elim with his infectious smile, sending warm sensations through the tailor.

“My dear.” Elim pulled out a chair for his beloved, he often observed Humans doing this.

“Thank you, love.” Julian smiled warmly as he sat down, helping Elim push himself towards the table.

_Elim is ever the gentleman, I look forward to returning the gesture in kind on our first date._

Garak went over to the opposite side across Julian – as he sat down, he took the bottle of kanar to fill their glasses. The overall ambiance of this lovely candlelit dinner with his beloved filled Julian’s heart with euphoric joy.

“Do you find this romantic, Elim? Our lovely, first candlelit dinner?” Julian sighed wistfully, giving his lover a besotted gaze – inwardly he felt warm sensations, his chest clenching a little.

_Such a beautiful evening I’m sharing with Elim._

Elim glanced at Julian’s mesmerizing visage – feeling he could drown in the beautiful doctor’s bewitching hazel eyes.

“I find it exquisite, enchanting in a way.” The tailor answered pleasantly.

“As do I, Elim.”

_I adore it when you look at me with such warmth and kindness, Julian._

“Another toast, my dear Julian?” Elim raised his glass, his radiant countenance glowing, as Julian nodded. “To a fruitful relationship.”

_Elim, when you smile at me in that way, I feel like my heart is soaring._

Julian did the same, raising his glass, with a quivering voice. “To a fruitful relationship.”

After swallowing a sip of kanar, a trail of tears trickled down Julian’s cheeks.

“My Julian, why the tears, dearest?” Elim wondered out of deep concern. 

“I apologize for getting overly sentimental like this, love.” Julian cried as he used a sleeve to wipe his tears. “I’m just so overwhelmingly happy.” He grew even more misty-eyed, then another set of tears fell down his cheeks. “You’re the single most meaningful relationship I’ve ever had in my life.” Julian wiped away the new tears. “I always want to be with you, Elim and promise to make you happy.”

Elim stood to hold Julian in his arms in a tender, comforting embrace. “As do I, my dear, sweet Julian.” The Cardassian felt Julian’s arms wrap around his waist. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited. For years, I had denied these feelings, partly out of fear of falling into the trappings of sentimentality – and out of concern for your safety.” He placed a gentle hand to caress Julian’s head.

“My safety?” Julian inquired incredulously.

“Yes, I feared Tain would have used my desire to return to Cardassia against me – by making me torture you, to take advantage of you to test my loyalties. I had agonizing nightmares over such a scenario and having Tain admonish me for my sentimentality. It took a lot out of me to not let it show on my face when we would see each other. Even though Tain’s sphere of influence had eventually diminished, I still had enemies out there – like Dukat, who would do anything to get back at me. Holding back the romantic affections I felt was the only way I knew to protect you.” 

“I can handle the likes of Dukat, he doesn’t intimidate me.” Julian boldly remarked.

“That’s for certain, my dear – you’re a strong, intrepid young man.”

“Elim, how long have you held these feelings towards me?”

“Ever since the height of that incident with my cranial implant. I haven’t felt as strongly for anyone in a long time, Julian. And you?”

“It took root around that time, although it took me longer to comprehend those feelings. A couple of years ago, I thought about saying something after you returned to the station with Constable Odo - but you looked so distraught after you told me what happened out there. Your love of Cardassia and desire to return home has always been so strong, so I held back – fearing your rebuke. There were times I mulled over how complicated things would be for us, so I repressed my romantic feelings for you…until recently, when you held me in your arms the first time. The old desires I once felt resurfaced and my love for you has only grown more.” Julian explained calmly, looking deep into the warmth of Elim’s eyes.

“Oh, my dearest – how could I ever deny you?” Elim spoke affectionately, placing a gentle, broad hand on that beloved face. “I want to tell you something – just as Cardassians nurture their offspring and families, so do courting and enjoined couples – to let the roots of their love grow and flourish. We are bonded to each other in heart, body, and soul Julian – we must remain committed to each other to nurture and strengthen those roots. Anything less would weaken them.” He stated profoundly.

“All I’ll ever need and want in a romantic relationship is right here, with the man I love and cherish most. I know I have many shortcomings, that much is true. Please understand Elim, I will wholeheartedly commit to our courtship and do my part to nurture our bond to each other. We may have our disagreements from time to time, but I’ll always respect your reasoning nevertheless.” Julian elucidated with genuine sincerity. 

Elim felt Julian was being earnest with him as he looked into his lover’s eyes, wiping away errant tears on that beloved face.

“We’ll have much more to learn about one another, Julian.” Elim replied, caressing Julian’s smooth cheek.

“I look forward to it. However, do promise that you’ll leave some tantalizing mysteries for me, that’s one of the many qualities I find so fascinating about you, Elim.”

Garak couldn’t help the mildly amused laugh, giving Julian a light-hearted grin.

“Even the lies?” The Cardassian asked.

“Especially the lies.” Julian giggled, hugging Elim tighter.

Holding each other even closer, they felt a comforting warmth flow within.

Elim and Julian gave one another a warm, loving kiss that was like a soothing balm.

“Well, shall we eat? A bowl of zabu stew that has grown cold is an unappetizing thing indeed.” Garak chuckled in a good-natured tone.

“Yes, let’s eat!” Julian replied, feeling more relaxed.

As Garak returned to his seat, they pulled the rings off the napkins – Elim put his around the front collar of his tunic while Julian placed his in his lap. Both men took the wide spoon down into their stew to eat. It had cooled off a little in the span of their heartfelt conversation, but still warm enough to eat. 

Having that appetizer earlier helped Julian to not wolf down his food, eating at a moderate pace. Elim and Julian entertained themselves with talking about the latest station gossip floating around.

“So, Julian…when will you get around to lending me another one of your “delightful” Human novels?” Garak asked with a sarcastic inflection.

_I see where you’re going with this, Elim._

“When you pick me up for our date. I look forward to reading another “interesting” Cardassian epic.” Julian responded in a similar manner. 

“There’s one I have in mind.”

Upon finishing their meal, Garak and Julian set the spoons into their bowls and the cloth napkins on the table.

While Elim and Julian let their stomachs settle, the Cardassian recited a couple of romantic poems by Iloja of Prim – he elaborated on selected verses of both poems.

Julian could see why the tailor had chosen those poems; they held a special meaning.

“Well…are you ready for dessert?” Elim spoke in a suggestive, silky tone.

“Am I ever.” Julian answered eagerly, taking his hand below the table to stroke Elim’s thigh provocatively.

“I know you’ll like Delavian chocolate mousse topped with whipped cream and ganache. I tried it out once and thought of you, knowing you’d enjoy it considering you have quite the sweet tooth.”

“Takes one to know one, my dear Elim.” Julian asserted with a teasing grin.

Garak covertly slid his foot from his shoe to go up in-between Julian’s legs to give his crotch a momentary caress with a lewd grin. “However delicious the mousse may be, there’s something I find even more so.” He softly chuckled.

_I should’ve known that Elim would do that…just you wait._

“Why do I get the feeling you might do “that” to me out in public?” Julian sighed.

“You’d get a thrill out of it, wouldn’t you?”

Julian was getting distracted, imagining such a scene.

“We could sit comfortably on the couch while we eat our dessert.” Elim’s honeyed voice cooed, a subtle heat in his eyes.

Julian gulped, attempting to keep himself from grabbing the infuriating Cardassian by the collar of his tunic, and getting down to business with him.

_Testing me, are we? Well, two can play at that game, Elim._

“Shall we clean up first before we have dessert?” Julian suggested, leaning over to blow out the candles.

“Of course, please bring over the appetizer tray and I’ll take care of things here.” Garak stood to take the bowls.

Julian nodded, walking over to retrieve the appetizer tray - trying to focus on the task at hand. 

“I’ll put the glasses on the tray, Elim.” Julian said when he came back over to the dining table – then handed the items to Garak.

“Thank you, my dear.” Elim responded affably as he had all items reclaimed.

Garak issued an order to the replicator for two glasses of their chilled dessert. The confection beamed forth from the replicator and the Cardassian handed Julian his glass.

“This looks amazing, Elim!” Julian exclaimed.

“Just wait until you taste it.”

_Just wait until I sit on your lap, Elim._

Garak sat down on the couch and suddenly he was perplexed for a moment when his Human decided to plant himself on his lap – sporting a foxy grin on his face.

“My, my…aren’t we just full of surprises this evening? First; you come into my shop near closing time for a private fitting, declare your love and desire for me after all these years, seduce me with your alluring exhibition, and now you take it upon yourself to casually sit on my lap. What a delight!” Elim exclaimed euphorically.

“I’ll have much more in store for you.” Julian purred suggestively in Elim’s ear, giving the ridge there a teasing lick.

Garak felt an anticipatory shiver run down his spine, attempting to keep his grip on the glass so it wouldn’t fall on the floor.

_So, my dear Julian – you want me wrapped around your charming little finger, do you? To use your seductive wiles to your advantage? Well, you’ve got another thing coming._

“Well, I will have a few surprises up my sleeve – just you wait.” Garak whispered, intimately placing his hand around Julian’s waist, giving it a squeeze. 

_I could drown in Elim’s captivating eyes, his enchanting voice that’s like a siren song._

“Now open wide, my dear.” Elim took a spoonful of the chilled Delavian chocolate mousse with a little bit of topping to feed Julian.

The doctor parted his lush lips to receive the dessert, closing it sensuously to welcome the rich and decadent confection into his mouth. He made a soft, ecstatic sound – loving the taste and silky texture of the mousse. He relished the sweet flavor before swallowing.

“Good?” Elim asked with a pleased grin.

“Most definitely, Elim…your turn.” Julian took his spoon, doing the same gesture.

Elim ate the proffered serving of the dessert – making a pleased noise as he savored the confection, then swallowing.

“Having you here makes this taste even sweeter, more flavorful.” Elim murmured, feeling content.

“I’m happy you feel that way.” Julian pressed his lips against Elim’s for a deep, penetrating kiss – the intoxicating taste of his lover flooding his senses.

They kissed for a solid minute before a sudden sense of déjà vu came awash over Elim.

“What is it, Elim?” Julian asked with a quizzical expression.

“I remembered something just now – this morning I had a fantasy about the two of us feeding each other Delavian chocolates and kissing. Here we are feeding one another Delavian chocolate mousse and kissing – well, having two of my numerous fantasies of us come true is a delight.”

“What was the other one?”

“Oh, what we just did in my shop.” The Cardassian lewdly remarked.

The response Elim received was a charming blush coloring Julian’s cheeks. 

“I think I’ll continue to indulge in feeding you this delightful confection. There’s a certain intimacy in such a simple act, wouldn’t you agree?” Elim growled seductively, sending tingling feelings of arousal within Julian.

“Yes.” Julian panted with bated breath.

“How gratifying, now have another bite, my dear.” Elim offered another spoonful of the mousse.

Elim and Julian continued to feed one another the smooth and creamy confection, reveling in this affectionate gesture as courting lovers. When they were finished, Julian reached behind him to place his empty glass with the spoon on the table and did the same for Elim. Both were quite full.

However, Julian was still quite hungry – for Elim.

“As much as I enjoyed the mousse, Elim. There is something I crave more.” Julian uttered lustfully in Elim’s ear – straddling his lap and taking an exploring hand to the tailor’s crotch.

“Is that so, my sweet little glutton?” Garak teased.

“Oh yes…since you had your fun in the shop – I want mine.” Julian muttered as he made a suggestive gesture with his fingers.

“Naughty little doctor you are.” Elim hissed.

“At your service.” Julian fumbled with the fastenings of Garak’s tunic to have better access to his neck ridges.

Elim breathed in the Human’s sultry, arousing scent – his hands itching to stroke Julian’s groin.

“How can I ever refuse such attentive service?” The Cardassian's dark, seductive voice groaned – his own arousal growing. “Oh yes, Julian.” He panted, feeling Julian’s teeth latch onto one of the swollen ridges on the right side of his neck.

As Julian continued to pleasure him, Elim vocalized his burning desire in his need.

“You’re so irresistibly sexy, Elim.” Julian crooned silkily.

“I was about to say the same of you, my dear.” Elim sighed in his lust, placing a possessive grip on Julian’s hips.

“Shall we continue this in bed, love?” Julian suggested.

“If you’d like.”

“I want to.” Julian extricated himself from Elim’s lap.

The Cardassian got up from his couch to head to his bedroom.

“Then come to me.” Elim beckoned his lover to follow him.

Julian flashed an erotic smile at Elim, his darkened eyes brimming with sexual heat as Elim followed behind. Clothing was shed at a swift pace, strewn on the floor – Julian placed Elim below him on the bed, fully exploring the Cardassian’s magnificent body with his hands and mouth.

“My beautiful Elim.”

Elim expressed his pleasure with deep, sensual moans and resonating growls.

“Oh yes, more - Julian...”

_Julian is mine and I am his – oh, the haven of his worshipful touch, it’s paradise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The appetizer Garak and Julian eat in this chapter is my own invention.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER-Julian and Garak go out on their first date, dressed in their finest. Also, the reactions they've received since revealing their relationship. Kukalaka returns and special guests appear!
> 
> The most gracious thanks as always to my wonderful beta, [Syaunei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syaunei/pseuds/Syaunei) for all her great support and amazing friendship. I appreciate all her wonderful advice and suggestions!


	6. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak and Julian’s relationship as a couple is now out in the open and they go on their first actual date as lovers. Reactions are revealed and Garak and Julian have a lively conversation over dinner.

***  
_Three Nights Later_

Julian was in the process of getting ready for his first date with Garak, fresh from the shower and clean shaven. He even took some time earlier in the day to get his hair trimmed up a bit. The young doctor was excited and anxious at the same time – he hoped that he wouldn’t stumble and wind up with a stubbed toe or a sprained knee. Another thing that had him on edge throughout the day was the possibility of being called in for a medical emergency or summoned for a mission - he would be duty-bound to cancel his date with Elim. Julian knew Elim was looking forward to this date as much as he was. 

The past days were quite exhilarating – from their passionate first sexual union in Garak’s shop, switching things up after dinner when Elim let Julian take him, and the morning after in the shower when Elim fucked him again. At the lunch hour, Elim came to pick him up at the Infirmary in-between shifts – taking Julian to a secretive darkened corridor where Odo’s security cameras wouldn’t be able to pick up anything. There, Julian received a very thorough fucking that left him feeling blissfully euphoric. 

Then there were the simple gestures of affection they displayed out in public.

Sure enough, the rumors began to fly once some people started taking notice of Garak and Julian’s burgeoning romance.

To pass a little time, Julian struck up a conversation with Kukalaka – dressing into the exquisite suit Elim gave him.

“Well, Kukalaka – hopefully things will get settled. I know it’s been quite hectic, old chum. You know, I was expecting to be under scrutiny by some – overall many I know are supportive of my relationship with Elim. Jadzia has helped me out greatly.”

_“So, Julian – I know that look on your face, you get like that when you get into a relationship, you’re positively glowing! This person must be incredibly special for you to be so incredibly happy.” Jadzia remarked vividly. “Last night, I saw you walking alongside Garak –you looked so besotted with one another. With as close as you are to each other, it’s obvious that you’ve decided to take the next step in your relationship.” She gave Julian a capricious grin. “Have you?”_

_“Yes, you’re right, Jadzia. I’m overjoyed that we have taken a new leap after dancing around each other for so long - and I’ll genuinely commit to our relationship.”_

_The Trill warmly smiled at her friend, believing he was being earnest._

_“I’m proud that you’ve matured to fully appreciate what it means to make an effort to have a meaningful relationship with Garak. It makes me happy that the two of you have chosen to reveal how you felt for one another after so many years. Any advice or guidance you need, I’ll be here for you.” Jadzia placed her hand on top of Julian’s in a friendly gesture. “After all, I have multiple lifetimes of experience behind me.”_

_“Thank you so much, Jadzia.”_

“Yesterday afternoon at Ops, Captain Sisko summoned me into his office. I went in with a calm resolve.”

_“Doctor Bashir, I want to address the recent rumors going around about you and Mr. Garak.” Sisko began, rolling his baseball around his desk for a moment, then continued. “If this relationship had taken shape years ago, I would’ve raised concerns.” Sisko grasped the ball with a strong grip. “An impressionable Starfleet officer having illicit relations with a Cardassian expatriate – a former operative of the Obsidian Order – it would’ve jeopardized your career! I have a responsibility to you as your superior officer. Do you understand, Lieutenant?” Sisko stated in a commanding tone._

_“Yes sir, explicitly.” Julian firmly responded._

_“With the situation as it is now and after consulting Dax on the matter – I see no reason to prevent the two of you being in a relationship. I’ve seen what you’ve become to each other over the years – through the good times and the bad. You have my full support, Doctor Bashir.” Sisko mildly spoke._

_“My being in a relationship with Garak won’t interfere with my duties whatsoever, I assure you Captain.”_

_“You’re an exemplary officer, Doctor Bashir – be sure that it doesn’t.”_

“When I was given permission to leave, Major Kira was standing outside the entrance to Captain Sisko’s office with a sharp look in her eyes.”

_“Well, Julian – are the rumors true about you and Garak? Jadzia told me they were, I just want to hear it from you.” The strong-willed Bajoran asked, her stance steadfast._

_“Yes Kira, they are.”_

_“Listen, Julian – I had my issues with Garak in the past. Hell, between you and Ziyal, I’ve managed to see another side to him.” Kira’s expression gradually softened before speaking again. “I still recall that time he asked about your wellbeing after we returned from the other universe – given what you had gone through over there. I thought it was a fluke – then there was that incident with that Lethean who attacked you – I saw Garak walk out of the Infirmary while you were in a coma. He looked upset.”_

_Julian had to smile a little to himself; those were signs that let him know the Cardassian tailor did care._

_“Given how I feel about Cardassians and what they did during the Occupation, as your friend, I wouldn’t want to put you into a position by castigating you for entering into a relationship with one. Even with the rough patches the two of you had in the past, I see how much Garak means to you and you to him.” Kira placed her hand on Julian’s shoulder, offering a kind smile._

_“I appreciate your support, Kira – it means a lot to me.” Julian said graciously, returning the gesture in kind._

“It was a relief to have Captain Sisko and Kira’s support. Would you believe that even Miles managed to surprise me last night, Kukalaka? We were in the middle of playing darts and he decided to speak up. Of all people, I thought he would be ranting his disapproval and then I’d be quick to remind him to not let his blood pressure spike.” 

_“Julian, I know you’re not that wet-behind-the-ears pup you were when I first met you – that you’re a full-grown man capable of looking after your own wellbeing.” Miles declared, grasping at Julian’s shoulders. “You’re my best friend, I bloody care about you! I just don’t want to see you inconsolable like you were last year. Julian, after all you’ve gone through, I want you to be truly happy and it’s not just me – Keiko and Molly feel the same way. Will Garak give you the happiness you truly deserve?”_

_Julian smiled warmly at his best friend, placing a hand on his shoulder._

_“Yes, Garak will truly make me happy – we love each other. I appreciate that you care, Miles.”_

_“What are friends for? Sure, I may complain about Garak from time to time.” Miles then saw a disbelieving expression on Julian’s face, clearing his throat before continuing. “Okay, fine, I’ll try my best not to complain too much. I just want you to know that I’ll always have your back and support you, Julian.” Miles patted Julian’s back in a good-natured gesture, giving him an amiable grin._

_“Thank you, Miles. Garak will be good to me, I assure you.”_

_“He damn well better be or else he’ll have to answer to me.”_

“It was good of Miles to be reasonable and not go off on a tirade.” Julian sighed. “I’m sure that in time he will come to understand why I love Elim.” Julian placed his hand on top of Kukalaka’s head, giving the plush toy a gentle caress.

Now fully dressed in the suit, Julian looked himself over in the mirror – making sure the tie was on properly and everything looked perfect. Julian slipped on the dress shoes and put a small dash of cologne on. He looked towards the chronometer, Elim will be here shortly. The doctor blushed a little at the thought of what the tailor would be wearing for their date.

“I bet Elim will look dashing as ever, Kukalaka.” Julian sighed dreamingly, gently picking up his beloved teddy bear from his perch. “How do I look, old chum?”

Kukalaka gazed in his usual demeanor and Julian smiled at the worn, stuffed toy he treasured.

“Elim will make me happy, Kukalaka – I promise you.”

The front door chimed and Julian’s smile widened – Elim was here!

Julian rushed out of his bedroom to greet Elim at the entrance, his eyes alight with joy. The door slid open – there stood Elim Garak, looking extremely handsome in an elegant tunic flashing his charismatic smile, making Julian’s heart flutter. Elim’s slightly below-the-waist tunic was an exquisite piece, subtly showing off his magnificent neck ridges and collarbone. It was a dark emerald color – made of the finest silk, tapered at the waist – with tendrils of shimmering amber threads interwoven into the fabric that looked like vines. A touch of amber trim decorated the collar. The trousers were a solid black, it made Elim’s legs look longer and his shoes were a similar color to his tunic.

In the Cardassian's right hand was a bouquet.

Julian’s gaze returned to Garak’s striking visage, delighting him with a gleam in his azure eyes. The Human was thoroughly captivated by his bewitching lover, his hazel eyes glowing at the sight of the incredibly stunning Cardassian standing before him. 

_Elim is so devastatingly gorgeous, the epitome of elegance – an enchanting vision of Cardassian beauty._

Coming out of his reverie, the younger man wrapped an arm around Elim’s strong shoulders and gave him a warm, welcoming kiss.

“Good evening, Elim – it’s great to see you, love. I’m amazed at how attractive you look tonight.”

“And to you, my dear. My, you certainly were in quite a daze.” Elim spoke in his spellbinding voice. “You are absolutely ravishing tonight, my beautiful Julian.” Elim grinned, a hint of seductiveness in his voice. “Oh, I see that you have your little plush companion.” Garak softly laughed in amusement, looking at Kukalaka still tucked in Julian’s right arm.

“I was just striking a bit of conversation with him. Come on in, we still have some time before our reservation at the restaurant.” Julian flushed.

“These are for you.” Elim handed Julian the bouquet, tied together with a pretty red silk fabric in a bow.

The bouquet contained an arrangement of flowers including – the bird of paradise, cattleya orchids, and yellow irises. Elim researched the symbolism of flowers in Terran culture and selected these particular flowers as a supplementary means to communicate his affections for his lover.

“Oh Elim, these are beautiful.” Julian favored his lover with a longer, passion-filled kiss.

Elim held Julian’s small waist in his hands, breathing in the sweet, musky scent wafting in his nostrils. Part of him wanted to take Julian this instant, but he would wait until they returned to the doctor’s quarters to quench their carnal desires. He parted from Julian’s intoxicating lips before things got too heated.

“Thanks, love.” Julian beamed as breathed in the flowers’ wonderful aroma. “I just have to grab a vase.” Julian said as he walked back to his bedroom.

“By the way, I brought a new classical historical novel for you.” Elim reached into the pocket of his trousers, pulling out the slim, cylindrical rod. “It’s on top of the PADD on your coffee table, my dear.”

_Julian will "enjoy" this particular one – a novel of a traditional Cardassian statesman, a strong narrative of Legate Kalar’s utmost, selfless duty to the State. The cut and dry prose of the author will be sure to bore Julian, certain to stir his vigorous response._

“Wait just a moment or two and I’ll give you mine.” Julian called out from his bedroom, placing the bouquet on a bedside table, and put Kukalaka back on his perch.

“Just wait until the morning before I leave.”

“Okay then!”

Garak looked at the chronometer and sat down on the couch, crossing his legs.

Julian filled an empty vase with water, placing a tablet into the water that would help the flowers maintain their freshness for an extended period of time. The doctor untied the large ribbon and set the bouquet into the vase. For a moment, Julian’s breathing hitched as he held the silk ribbon in his hand – wondering if Elim was planning to use it to tie his wrists to the bedpost. The thought excited him, hoping the Cardassian would do that tonight.

“Julian dear, is everything alright?” Garak called out.

“Yeah, it is Elim.” Julian responded.

Julian walked out of the bedroom with the vase, setting it down at the center of the coffee table.

“How lovely, the bouquet certainly brightens up the room considerably.” Elim commented.

“It does.” Julian agreed. “Speaking of gifts, Elim – I have one for you. Close your eyes.”

“Is there a reason for it, Julian?” 

“Just another silly Human quirk, is all.” Julian answered, pulling out a rod from the pocket of his suit trousers and sat down next to his lover.

“Very well, my dear.” Elim chuckled lightly, wondering if there were any other silly Human idiosyncrasies he had yet to experience.

“Open out your palm.” Julian instructed. “Okay, open your eyes now, love.” Julian softly purred in Elim’s ear, making the Cardassian quiver in anticipation for tonight’s more pleasurable activities.

Elim opened his eyes and saw the rod in his hand, he was about to say something before Julian interjected.

“It’s a holomusic program I made for you – in the Holosuite you can listen to the music pieces being played by an orchestra or a chamber ensemble. I programmed the music pieces you liked which I’ve shared with you over the years. You can see them being performed in the Holosuite in any music hall you choose at your leisure.”

“Why, thank you, my dear – that is most kind of you. I will treasure your gift, just as long as I have your company to enjoy it.” Elim warmly smiled, patting Julian’s thigh with his other hand.

“You will.” Julian gave his lover a tender kiss. “Now that we’ve exchanged pleasantries and gifts, shall we get going?”

“Definitely! I’ve been looking forward to this all day!” Elim exclaimed, placing his gift next to the bouquet.

As they stood, the Cardassian looked Julian over and took hold of the doctor’s tie. 

“Just adjusting your tie, a bit more, my dear.” Elim affably remarked. “There, that’s better.”

“You make me feel so remarkably cared for – with these sweet, simple gestures.” Julian said in a lilting tone, giving Elim a lovely smile.

Elim gave Julian an affectionate kiss in reply. “Well, let’s go, my dear.”

“Yes.” Julian shifted his head towards the direction of his bedroom. “Hold down the fort, old chum.”

The two men headed towards the door and Julian issued a command to turn off the lighting. As the door slid open, they walked out. Julian locked up his quarters, tapping the code on the side panel. Julian then extended out his arm – bending it at the elbow for the Cardassian to link his arm with his.

“Let me guess, it’s another one of your silly Human quirks, correct?” Elim jokingly questioned.

“You could say that.” Julian replied with an adorable grin, a blush tinting his cheeks.

“The things I learn about Human courting are quite whimsical, to say the least.” The Cardassian teased, linking his arm with his lover.

Julian laughed softly with a wide, toothy grin that delighted Elim – how much the Human amused him. They proceeded for the turbolift, arm in arm, standing close to each other. There were people going to-and-fro in the corridor, some offering their greetings to the station’s resident CMO and tailor. A couple of young female ensigns walking together were admiring Garak and Julian. Julian heard one excitedly telling her companion how gorgeous a couple the two of them made with the other agreeing enthusiastically.

“We’re certainly making waves, Elim.” Julian gazed at his lover, with that maddening bright smile plastered on his face.

“Very much so, my dear. To get all this attention in such a short period of time, it’s still going to take some getting used to.”

Julian understood how Garak felt - even he felt a bit overwhelmed. 

“Things will settle eventually, they always do.”

Once they got to the turbolift, they hopped in – holding each other close.

Upon reaching the level of the Promenade, Elim and Julian stepped off the turbolift. The hustle-and-bustle of nighttime activity on the Promenade with crowds of people of varied species were afoot – either flocking in the direction to Quark’s Bar or any of the other establishments that the Promenade had to offer. The noise of the crowds filtered the circumference of the area. 

As Elim and Julian weaved their way towards the Vulcan restaurant, the doctor took his lover by the small of his back.

“The Vulcan restaurant will be a little quieter, Elim!” Julian spoke loud enough for the Cardassian to hear him. 

“One can only hope, my dear!” As much as Garak was looking forward to his first real, actual date with Julian – he treasured that wonderful, peaceful, and intimate dinner he shared with Julian on their first night together as a couple a little more.

Getting close to the restaurant, Julian took notice of a familiar mop of curly dark blonde hair standing next to a dark-haired woman with her hair tied back into a fancy bun.

_Speak of the devil, Miles and Keiko are dining out tonight as well – at the Vulcan restaurant, no less!_

Garak took notice as well and commented, “Now this is surprising, the Chief and his wife are having dinner at the same place we are, my dear.”

“He didn’t say anything about it when we were playing darts last night, aside from talking about my relationship with you – we were talking about new Holosuite programs Miles was thinking of trying out sometime.”

“Well, just as long as our table is far from his – I want you all to myself.” Garak growled in a possessive tone, grabbing a hold of Julian’s slender waist. “I wouldn’t want you to get distracted. Then again, it would be fun to see his reaction if he saw me groping you.”

Julian rolled his eyes in exasperation, knowing his lover well enough that he’d do such a thing to needle Miles. Even Julian himself hoped their table would be far from the O’Briens’ – Julian requested the hostess for a table that was private and intimate when he made the reservation. 

When Elim and Julian approached, Keiko looked behind her – smiling brightly, waving to them.

“Look Miles, it’s Julian and Garak!” She exclaimed, tugging on the sleeve of Miles’ tan suit.

“Hi Keiko, Miles.” Julian greeted his two friends.

“Isn’t this a bloody coincidence.” Miles chortled.

Garak attempted to bite back a witty retort, it was so incredibly tempting. Not wanting to spoil his lovely evening with his lover, he held back and offered a polite nod to the O’Brien’s.

“Good evening, Chief O’Brien and to you Mrs. O’Brien – you look quite lovely tonight.” Elim addressed Keiko as she was wearing a fetching knee-length jade-green silk qipao with pink trim on the sleeves, collar, and hemline of the dress – decorated with patterns of golden lotus blossoms, matching jade-colored flat dress shoes, and a simple gold bracelet on her right wrist.

“Thank you, Garak. You two look incredibly handsome, I’ve always thought you’d make an attractive couple.” Keiko sweetly replied.

“It’s incredibly touching you feel that way, Keiko.” Julian pleasantly smiled at her. “I take it that Kira is looking after Molly and Kirayoshi?”

“With Jadzia, she really enjoys entertaining the kids.” Miles answered, holding Keiko’s hand in his own. “It’s been quite some time since Keiko and I had some alone time, so we’re having a nice, relaxing dinner here then it’s off to the Holosuite for a moonlit stroll through Yoyogi Park. It’s one of Keiko’s favorite places to go when we’re able to go to Earth for shore leave.”

“How very charming.” Garak grinned, his azure eyes gleaming.

_Want to know what Julian and I will be doing after dinner, Mr. O’Brien? A good round or two of fucking – with Julian begging me to go into him deeper, harder._

Julian looked at Elim, itching to jostle Miles in some way – to make a taunting remark knowing how easy it was to get under Miles’ skin. 

“I hope you both have a pleasant evening.” Julian spoke, attempting to keep the conversation congenial. “Give my love to the kids when you get home.”

“We certainly will, the same to you and Garak.” Keiko amiably smiled, placing her free hand on Julian’s forearm. “I’m overjoyed that you both found happiness with each other.”

“Your kind words are always appreciated, Mrs. O’Brien.” Elim courteously replied.

The Vulcan manager and hostess of the restaurant, a middle-aged woman named T’Lau, approached the O’Brien’s.

“Your table is ready Chief O’Brien and Mrs. O’Brien, please follow me this way.” She politely spoke, extending her hand out for them to follow her.

“Well, see you tomorrow Julian.” Miles then turned to address Garak, his eyes sharp. “And _you_ , you better be good to Julian or so help me, Garak – Ow! Jesus, Keiko…that bloody hurt.” Miles complained when Keiko pinched his forearm to prevent him from provoking the Cardassian.

“Miles! I thought I told you to be civil towards Garak.” Keiko chided her husband, rolling her eyes at him. “C’mon, we have to get to our table.” She then took Miles by the arm. “My apologies, I’m still working on him.” Her facial expression returned to an amiable mien towards Elim and Julian.

“That’s quite alright, Mrs. O’Brien – enjoy yourselves and have a wonderful dinner.” Garak said, giving Keiko a polite nod.

“See you in Ops tomorrow, Miles.” Julian smiled.

“Yeah, see ya’.” Miles patted Julian’s shoulder, then took Keiko by the waist to go to their table.

Elim and Julian stood watching the O’Brien’s until they were out of sight.

“So, you really didn’t know they’d also be here tonight, did you?” Elim suspiciously asked.

“No, I didn’t. Did you? After all, you’re friends with Keiko.”

“She never brought it up – the last time we spoke, we were talking about hydroponics.” 

A few minutes passed and T’Lau returned.

“Doctor Bashir and Mr. Garak, this way please – we do have a table to accommodate your need for privacy, as requested.”

“Thank you T’Lau, it is much appreciated.” Julian told the Vulcan hostess.

Elim grasped the small of Julian’s back, following T’Lau.

_Good, our table won’t be in the vicinity of Miles and Keiko’s._

There was a light amount of noise in the establishment with other guests talking amongst themselves and the waiting staff worked efficiently. The establishment had soft lighting, which Elim was able to appreciate. 

Once led to their reserved table, Julian pulled out the chair for Elim.

“Ever the gentleman, aren’t you my dear?”

“Of course, it pleases me to do this, love.” Julian affectionately spoke.

“I’m touched, Julian.” 

Julian smiled sweetly at Elim before sitting down himself.

“Here are your menu PADD’s, Doctor Bashir and Mr. Garak.” T’Lau handed two PADD’s to Elim and Julian. “By the way, Mr. Garak – have you a design ready for the new wait staff uniforms I want commissioned?”

“Yes, you can come by the shop tomorrow to look them over, madam.”

“Good. Enjoy your evening, gentlemen. Your waiter shall be with you shortly.” T’Lau graciously said.

“Thank you.” Garak politely nodded.

Elim and Julian activated the PADD’s and looked through the menu; there were features for drinks, appetizers, entrées, and desserts. With the drinks, they served a selection of alcoholic beverages from other species – primarily Vulcan cuisine was on the menu.

“Order anything you like Elim, I’m buying. Do be cautious of anything too spicy.” Julian offered.

“I’m well aware of that, dear Julian. Shall we try a Terran white wine with dinner, what would you recommend?”

“We’ll see what our waiter recommends. See anything that appeals to you for an appetizer and/or an entrée?”

“I could go for a small bowl of barkaya marak and a balkra for an entrée. How about you?”

“Well, I think I’ll have a side salad of yarmok and for an entrée…perhaps pok tar.” Julian replied as he looked through the menu PADD.

Soon, their waiter arrived at their table with two glasses of iced water, slightly flavored with birkeen.

“Good evening gentlemen, my name is Suvok and will be your server tonight.” A young, handsome Vulcan waiter introduced himself – he was of similar height and build like Julian – but with light tan skin and dark brown eyes. Physically, Suvok appeared a bit younger than Julian.

Suvok placed the glasses of water on the table and their eating utensils, wrapped in cloth napkins. “May I start you off with a glass of wine, gentlemen?”

“We’re thinking of having a Terran white wine, what would you recommend?” Julian asked.

“The Château d'Yquem is a popular choice among our guests, the best vintage we have is from 2368.”

“Quite a good year!” Garak merrily commented. “What do you think, my dear?” He addressed Julian.

“Alright then, bring us two glasses of Château d'Yquem and I’m ready to order, please.” Julian said to Suvok. “Have you decided on anything, Elim?”

“Hmm…yes, I think I’ll have a small bowl of barkaya marak and for an entrée, I’ll try the balkra, please.” Elim told the waiter.

“Very well, sir.” Suvok replied as he typed in the order on his PADD. “And you, sir?”

“I’ll go with a side salad of yarmok and I’ll have the balkra as well, please.” 

Once Suvok set Julian’s order, he tapped the _Send Order_ on the PADD to place it.

“I will be back momentarily with your wine, gentlemen.” Suvok left their table to get their wine.

“Well, our waiter seems like a nice young man.” Elim noted, picking up his glass to take a drink.

“He is.” Julian took a sip of his water, making a pleased noise as it tasted pretty good.

“Your orders of barkaya marak and yarmok will be ready in a few minutes, gentlemen.” Suvok said, placing the glasses of wine down on the table.

“Thank you, Suvok.” Julian replied.

Suvok stayed with Elim and Julian as his guests picked up their glasses of wine to try it. Garak held the glass like a professional sommelier, swirling the wine before taking a sip and let it swirl around his palate, then swallowed.

“A good vintage, Suvok.” Garak complimented. “What do you think, my dear?” He asked Julian.

“It’s a lovely wine, I like it. Thank you.”

“A pleasure, sirs. I will be back shortly.” Suvok nodded politely, leaving to tend to his other guests. 

Elim and Julian raised their glasses.

“To us.” Julian joyfully grinned.

“To us.” Elim parroted and the two men made their toast.

“Though I’m not particularly fond of Terran wine, this is nice.” The Cardassian commented.

“I’m glad. So, how was the day for you, love?”

“Mine was quite lively. The primary subject over breakfast with Odo this morning was about us, he seems to suspect our little rendezvous in that corridor two days ago.”

“Now that you think about it, Odo did say something to me as well.”

“Later, Quark approached me to sell – shall we say, certain devices to me.” Garak favored Julian with a lascivious grin.

“What kind of…devices?” Julian flushed, shifting in his seat.

“Oh…things in regards to bondage.” He responded in a suggestive tone. “He said you _hew-mons_ go for that sort of thing.”

Julian gulped.

_No wonder Quark tried to get me to look at certain Holosuite rooms._

“Are you considering it?”

“Perhaps.” The Cardassian vaguely stated. 

“See anyone else?” Julian steered the conversation back on track.

“Oh yes, I was quite surprised to see Major Kira coming into my shop – she did threaten me though – telling me that if I ever slip up, do anything out of line that affects you - I’d have her to contend with. That’s putting it mildly though.” 

Suvok approached their table once again to serve Julian his yarmok salad and Elim his barkaya marak soup.

“Enjoy your soup and salad, gentlemen.” 

“The efficient service is very much appreciated, Suvok.” Julian told the young Vulcan as he placed his napkin on his lap.

“I’m pleased you feel that way, sir.” Suvok gave a tiny hint of a smile. “I’ll be back with your balkra as soon as it’s ready to serve.”

As Suvok left, Elim and Julian began to eat their soup and salad, picking up their conversation where it left off.

“Ziyal came by the Infirmary this morning and gave me a hug, telling me how overjoyed she was. We talked for a few moments about how delighted in seeing you happy has made her feel, I promised Ziyal that I would treat you well. Nurse Jabara and my staff conveyed their well wishes for our relationship throughout the day. I also saw Rom and Leeta. Rom gave me a kind smile, taking my hands in his own and Leeta placed her hand on my shoulder – expressing their utmost joy for us getting together.”

“Speaking of Rom and Leeta, they also expressed those same sentiments when they came by my shop today, picking up a suit and dress I altered for them.” Garak added. “I managed to see Miss Jadzia as well, never before had I seen her so incredibly jovial.”

“I saw her too. She asked me if I was ready for our big date tonight, love.” Julian beamed. “I told Jadzia how excited I was and she gave me a radiant smile.”

“It pleases her to see you so happy, as it does me, my dear.” Elim warmly smiled at his lover, who gazed at him with those dazzling hazel eyes and captivating smile.

“Commander Worf, too, gave us his sincere blessings as I was leaving the Infirmary. Given his disposition, it was kind of him to do so. As I was heading for the turbolift to get ready for the evening, Jake and Nog approached me and they gave me friendly pats on my back, offering their congratulations.”

“Well, it seems like what you said about us becoming the hottest couple on the station rings true then!” Elim exclaimed.

They continued eating and soon enough, Suvok returned with their entrées.

“How was your soup and salad?”

“It was good, Suvok. The balkra looks quite appetizing.” Julian stated.

“Thank you, sir.” The well-mannered waiter responded, taking the empty bowl and plate, placing them on his serving tray. “Anything else you need?” Suvok then flashed Julian a tiny smile.

“No, not right now Suvok, but thank you.”

“Enjoy your meal, gentlemen.” Suvok told Elim and Julian.

When Suvok left again, Elim flashed a conspiratorial grin.

“I noticed how our young waiter has been looking at you, my dear. Should I be concerned?” Elim’s azure eyes flashed sharply.

“What?! Heavens, no!” Julian replied, astonished. “As good-looking as Suvok may be, you’re far more attractive and I crave having a witty conversationalist in a romantic partner, Elim.” Julian assured his lover.

“I should make it known to him that you are off limits.”

“Go right ahead.” Julian ate a bite of his food, chewed, then swallowed. “So, what _delightful_ novel did you give me this time?” 

“ _Flames of the Scarlet Dawn_ , a tale of intrigue and valor in times of war – I’ve chosen another masterwork written by an author whose works I neglected to share with you. He lived many centuries ago and is highly praised by Cardassian literary scholars.”

“Well, I hope this one doesn’t put me to sleep like all the others I’ve read did.”

“Certainly you jest, my dear! I offer you works of literary merit! Not unlike the misguided narratives and ridiculous plot devices that plague most of your Human literature. Need I remind you of the atrocious quality of _The Iliad_? What folly that one was!” Garak declared with his usual theatricality.

“ _Misguided_?! Look who’s talking! Every piece of Cardassian literature I’ve read to date is filled with that misguided narrative of one’s duty to the State as criterion. It’s one-dimensional! Furthermore, the _highly idolized_ protagonists have personalities as bland as a bowl of plain oatmeal!” Julian snapped; his eyes fierce.

Garak’s blood heated in excitement, his body tingling in need – tempted to shove everything on the floor and take Julian right here, right now.

Suvok returned to check in on his guests to ask how their meal was, only to see Garak take Julian’s lovely hand in his own to give it a voluptuous kiss – rubbing some of his pheromones with his cheek. Julian gazed at Garak with longing desire. The young Vulcan waiter got the message, looking slightly dejected.

Elim and Julian continued to eat their dinner and sipping their drinks, the wicked Cardassian decided to take it upon himself to distract Julian with suggestive remarks with that silver tongue of his. Julian nearly spilled water on himself when Garak suddenly started rubbing his foot on his leg.

_Damn it all, Elim! I knew that you’d arouse me like this, one way or another – in a public setting!_

Julian did his best to finish his dinner despite the circumstances, especially when his lover’s foot continued to snake up his leg…caressing his inner thigh provocatively. 

_How delicious! Such a beautiful reaction, my dear. If only you could see yourself._

Suvok came around again to ask if either of them wanted dessert.

“No, I’m quite full now.” Elim gave Julian a nefarious leer. “But thank you, though.”

“I’m full too…check, please.” Julian sighed, feeling Garak’s foot inch closer to his crotch.

Once Julian paid Suvok the amount for their meal, he thanked the young Vulcan for his excellent service and Garak expressed a similar comment, giving Suvok a polite Cardassian nod. Suvok did the same.

“Thank you, gentlemen. I wish you a pleasant evening and please come again.”

“Good evening, Suvok.” Julian kindly said to the Vulcan. “We will, won’t we, my dear Elim?”

“Definitely! Especially with such a splendid waiter.” Elim slid his foot back inside his shoe.

“See you again soon.” Suvok gave a slight bow to his guests before leaving.

“So, my dear – I would like to try a little something new. Are you interested?”

“Oh yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garak much rather have Julian for dessert anyway… _heh, heh_.
> 
> FINAL CHAPTER-Garak makes use of that silk ribbon on Julian, more sexy times ahead!
> 
> The most gracious thanks as always to my wonderful beta, [Syaunei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syaunei/pseuds/Syaunei) for all her great support and amazing friendship. I appreciate all her wonderful advice and suggestions!
> 
> A resource guide of Vulcan cuisine can be found [here](https://yel-halansu.tumblr.com/post/622735042714664960/not-just-plomeek-soup).


End file.
